Schattenspiele
by silverbullet27
Summary: Noch haben die Wyrdfell nicht gesiegt, ist Galbatorix nicht König. Unfreiwillig tritt Durza in dessen Dienste und muß seine eigenen Pläne vorläufig verschieben. Zeitrahmen: Spätes Broddring. Abgeschlossen!
1. Chapter 1

**Schattenspiele**

**Autorin:** silverbullet27

**Disclaimer:** Alles gehört Christopher Paolini, Random House, dem cbj-Verlag und 20th Century Fox – mit Ausnahme von Niniel, die auf meinem Mist gewachsen ist. Ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte und habe es auch nicht vor. Nach dem Spielen lege ich die Püppchen wieder brav zurück in die Spielkiste, versprochen!

**Rating:** ... ab 16 wäre anzuraten, wird doch etwas blutiger

**Anmerkung:** Dies ist die Fortsetzung von „Die Wüstenratten", meiner ersten Durza- bzw. Carsaib-FF. Diese Story kann auch ohne Kenntnis der Vorgeschichte gelesen werden, allerdings könnten Fragen auftauchen, die im ersten Teil schon geklärt wurden, besonders in Hinsicht auf die physische und psychische Beschaffenheit eines Schattens. Wenn ihr Zeit habt, lest euch doch mal ein, sonst geht es hier weiter – mit den ersten Jahren von Durza im Neuen Imperium.

* * *

**Prolog**

Wie herrlich war es doch, einen Körper zu haben! Nach Unendlichkeiten als körperloser Geist war es Durza wieder gelungen, eine Hülle zu erobern. Die beiden schwächeren Geister, mit denen er sich diese Hülle teilte, hatte er im Griff. Er zog ihnen die Kraft ab, nährte sich zum Teil davon und profitierte von ihren Erinnerungen. Gleichzeitig gestaltete sich die Hülle um und wurde seiner ursprünglichen Erscheinung ähnlicher. Die Haare hatten bereits einen rötlichen Ton angenommen, in ein paar Tagen würden sie so blutrot sein wie zu seinen Lebzeiten. Seltsam eigentlich, daß sein Volk „Die Grauen" genannt worden war. Die meisten damals hatten rote Haare. Er zuckte mit den Achseln und wischte sein Schwert ab, bevor er es zurück in die Scheide schob. Rauthr hatte er es genannt: Unheil. Und Unheil sollte es allen bringen, die sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen wagten.

Er schalt sich einen weichherzigen Narren und verließ das zerstörte Nomadenzeltdorf, in dem er bis vor einigen Minuten noch gewütet hatte. Das war doch Carsaibs Herzenswunsch gewesen, nicht wahr? Rache zu nehmen an denen, die seiner Meinung nach Schuld an seinem ganzen Unglück hatten. Der Stammeszauberer, der seinen Vater fälschlich angeklagt hatte und die Feiglinge, die nicht für ihn gesprochen hatten. Nun ja. Den Stamm gab es nicht mehr. Durza hatte ihn ausgelöscht und seinen Blutdurst gestillt. Vorläufig.

Nun war es Zeit, sich weiter nach Süden zu wenden. Er hatte noch eine Verabredung. Es wäre ihm zwar bedeutend lieber gewesen, diesen Weg gemeinsam mit Kazit'ra zu gehen, aber das Schicksal wollte es nicht so. Der Verlust schmerzte ihn, aber er würde schon noch einen Weg finden, sie zu sich zu holen. Schließlich hatte er alle Zeit der Welt dazu. Nachdem er _seinen_ Herzenswunsch befriedigt hätte. Er schaute sich noch ein letztes Mal um, ob nicht doch jemand überlebt hätte. Dem war nicht so. Zufrieden schulterte er das Bündel mit den Büchern, die er bei Haeg gefunden hatte und machte sich auf dem Weg in die Hauptstadt des Reiches.

* * *

**Kapitel 1**

Ilirea war nicht weniger in Aufruhr als der Rest von Alagaësia. Die Dreizehn Abtrünnigen und ihr Anführer, Galbatorix, hatten die alten Ausbildungsstätten der Drachenreiter übernommen. Noch saß König Angrenost auf dem Thron, aber wie wackelig dieser bereits war, zeigte sich an der Macht der Rebellen. Der Königspalast schien weit weniger bewacht zu sein, als die Unterkünfte der Aufrührer. Durza schlenderte interessiert durch die Straßen und betrachtete das Gewimmel der verängstigten Menschen um ihn herum. Die Angst und die Verunsicherung konnte er hierbei fast schmecken. Nicht wenige verließen die Stadt mit ihrem gesamten Hab und Gut und verstopften die Straßen mit ihren Karren.

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sein Ziel erreicht hatte. Nun musste er nur noch herausfinden, wo sich sein Gegner aufhielt. Wenn Galbatorix in der Stadt war, war sein Schatten nicht weit – so hatte man es ihm berichtet. Gegenüber der alten Ausbildungsstätten war eine Tordurchfahrt, in die er sich setzen konnte um zu warten. Geduld war zwar noch nie eine seiner Tugenden gewesen, aber hier würde er sie beweisen müssen. Wie immer, wenn ihm ein Kampf mit einem anderen Schatten bevorstand, ging er die verschiedenen Techniken durch. Pamuk war schon länger in einem Körper und würde stärker sein, als Durza es jetzt war. Aber sein Gegner war auch insgesamt langsamer. Wenn er sich schneller bewegte als bei ihrem letzten Duell, hatte er große Chancen auf den Sieg. Und sich noch einmal von seinem alten Feind niederstechen lassen, das könnte er nicht ertragen. Dreimal waren sie bisher aufeinander getroffen und zweimal davon hatte Durza seine Hülle einbüßen müssen. War wieder zu einem körperlosen Geistwesen geworden. Nein, diesmal war Pamuk an der Reihe.

Durza schmunzelte. Nur die Elfen hatten die Lebensdauer, um auch nur annähernd verstehen zu können, wie es war, sich über Jahrhunderte hinweg zu bekämpfen, Hass zu pflegen und immer auf der Lauer zu sein. Schade nur, daß sie sich weigerten, Geister zu rufen. Er hätte gern einmal erfahren wie es ist, in einem ihrer Körper zu sein. Andererseits wollte er sich von seinem derzeitigen auch nicht so schnell wieder trennen. Noch einmal ging er den letzten Kampf durch: er hatte sich ablenken lassen, sein größter Fehler. Dadurch hatte er zu spät reagiert gehabt und Pamuk die Chance genutzt, ihm das Schwert bis ans Heft in die Brust zu stoßen. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich bei so einem Tod. Nicht, daß eine „normale" Entkörperung angenehmer war, aber sie kostete bei Weitem nicht so viel Kraft und er konnte sich im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes wieder sammeln.

Ein großer Schatten verdunkelte den Himmel und er trat einen Schritt aus der Toreinfahrt heraus: einer der Wyrdfell war zurückgekehrt. So nannten die Elfen die Abtrünnigen. Der Drache war grün, nicht schwarz, also konnte es nicht Galbatorix sein. Durza zog sich wieder auf seinen Beobachtungsposten zurück. Als es anfing, leicht zu regnen, fluchte der Schatten und vergrub sich tiefer in seinen Mantel. Zwar schützte ihn der Torbogen vor der direkten Nässe, aber die Kälte würde seine Glieder hinauf kriechen. Und das war auch für einen Schatten nicht sonderlich angenehm. Er seufzte und übte sich in Geduld. Selbst wenn es Tage dauern sollte, irgendwann würden Galbatorix und sein zahmes Püppchen Pamuk hier auftauchen. Durza fletschte die Zähne: wie konnte sich ein Schatten, dem fast alle Möglichkeiten offenstanden, nur so demütigen und zum Handlanger machen lassen?

Wenn der Kampf vorbei wäre, würde er erst einmal ausgiebig reisen. Natürlich erst zum Helgrind, wo er mit Kazit'ra reden konnte. Es würde schon noch einen Weg geben, sie in einen Körper zu holen. Aber bisher war ihm noch keiner realisierbarer erschienen als der, den er erst vor wenigen Wochen ausprobiert hatte und gescheitert war.. Vielleicht hatte ja jemand in den letzten dreihundert Jahren, seit er das letzte Mal beschwört worden war, etwas zu seinem Problem gefunden? Ja, erst würde er reisen müssen, die verschiedensten Bibliotheken besuchen und – was fast noch am Wichtigsten war: ein oder zwei seiner Siegel an zentralere Orte platzieren. Der Ort seiner Beschwörung lag einfach viel zu weit abseits, als dass er es wirklich nutzen wollte. Aber immerhin: wenn ihn ein übereifriger Narr zu gefährlich verletzen würde, konnte er sich dort wieder sammeln.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Zauberer wie Haeg, der sich in der Wüste verkrochen hatte mit seiner kleinen Familie. Hätte der alte Narr in einer der größeren Städte gewohnt, er hätte reich werden können! Die Menschen gaben Durza immer wieder neue Rätsel auf. Einerseits waren sie hochbegabt, andererseits ließen sie die meisten ihrer Fähigkeiten verkümmern und befriedigten gerade einmal ihre Grundbedürfnisse. Essen, schlafen, arbeiten, gelegentlich einen Partner suchen um sich zu vermehren... Mehr fiel den meisten nicht ein, was sie aus dem Geschenk machen könnten, das ihnen gegeben worden war.

Nur wenige wandten sich überhaupt den Wissenschaften zu. Hätte Haeg sich nicht des Nomadenjungens angenommen, hätte der Holzkopf sein Glück wahrscheinlich auch nur zwischen Schafen und Sandkörnern gefunden. Carsaib konnte eigentlich froh sein, dass Durza seinen Körper erwählt hatte. Er würde ihm schon zeigen, wozu man als Schatten in der Lage sein konnte. Sein Lehrmeister hatte einen brillanten Kopf gehabt, schade nur, dass ihm dieser so frühzeitig eingeschlagen worden war, aber nun ja. Er hatte seinen Tod gerächt.

Fünf schmierige, nach Schweiß und Zwiebeln stinkende Banditen waren es gewesen, die diesen großartigen, wenn auch sehr geschwächten Zauberer getötet hatten. Es war kaum der Rede wert gewesen, sie aufzutreiben und in Stücke zu hacken. Aber Carsaib hatte ja noch diesen unbefriedigten Hass auf den Nomadenstamm, der seine Familie vertrieben hatte. DAS war schon eher nach Durzas Geschmack gewesen.

Seufzend lehnte der Schatten sich zurück und legte den Kopf an die kühle Mauer der Tordurchfahrt. Manchmal fragte er sich selbst, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass er so... blutrünstig geworden war. Blutrünstig. Was für ein Wort. Er grinste und dachte an den Helgrind, wo diese Narren von Menschen aus dem Verlangen nach Blut eine Religion gemacht hatten! Nun, wenigstens hielten sie die Tore des Todes offen, pflegten sie und gaben den Geistern die Aufmerksamkeit, die sie brauchten. Oder zumindest die meisten von ihnen.

Durza hatte das nie ausgereicht. Er wollte einen Körper und diesen dazu benutzen, etwas in der Welt zu verändern. Wenn er jemals den Elfen finden sollte, der ihn und seine Gefährtin damals getötet hatte, konnte es gut sein, dass er dann zufrieden war. Aber dieser Elf war wahrscheinlich schon lange Zeit tot. Es war sogar gut möglich, dass dieser noch vor der Ankunft der Menschen in Alagaësia gestorben war. Erschlagen von einem Urgal vielleicht?

Er sollte aufhören zu grübeln und lieber den palastartigen Bau mit den vielen Anflugtürmen für die Drachen und ihre Reiter im Auge behalten! Er konzentrierte sich auf das Gebäude gegenüber seines Unterschlupfs und wickelte sich noch tiefer in seinen Mantel. Wenigstens hatte er einem der Banditen vernünftige Stiefel abnehmen können, sonst hätte ihn der alles durchdringende Regen noch schneller ausgekühlt.

„Neu hier, was?"

Erschrocken fuhr Durza herum und sah in das pockennarbige Gesicht eines alten Bettlers, der leise an ihn herangeschlurft war. „Wie?"

Der Bettler hustete und bot dem Schatten einen Schluck aus seinem fleckigen Weinschlauch an. „Hier ist die schlechteste Stelle, um zu betteln, mein Junge. Diese Rebellen geben nichts und sonst traut sich hier kaum noch wer her. Haben alle Angst. Ha!"

Sah er wirklich so abgerissen wie ein Bettler aus? Durza fletschte die Zähne: er brauchte dringend bessere Kleidung! Andererseits... waren diese Lumpen auch eine gute Tarnung. Vorerst. Er lehnte den angebotenen Wein ab und beschloss, den Alten auszufragen. „Warum haben die Leute Angst, hier her zu kommen?"

„Weil sie fürchten, dass die Drachenreiter ihren Palast zurück holen wollen!" Er ließ sich neben dem Schatten an der Mauer nieder und trank einen Schluck Wein. „Schwachsinn, wenn du mich fragst. Die Reiter haben viel zu viel Angst vor diesen _noblen Rebellen_..."

Nun war Durza verwirrt. „Noble Rebellen? Wie meinst du das?"

Der Alte hob einen schmutzigen Zeigefinger, rülpste, dann erklärte er: „Weißte... ich hab den Galbatorix gesehen, jawohl. Hat ´ne Rede gehalten, drüben, auf dem Weißen Markt. Schlauer Mann. Hat Visionen, musste wissen. Der will wirklich was ändern, ja, ja..."

Sicher. Das wollten alle Größenwahnsinnigen. „Was will er denn ändern?"

„Na, erst mal den Drachenreitern den Hintern versohlen!" Der alte Bettler lachte und entblößte dabei alle seine fünf schwarzen Zahnstummel. „Die sind nämlich echt zu arro... arro... na ja, selbstherrlich halt. Glauben, der König müsse ihnen gehorchen, nich anders rum. Kommt von den Elfen. Sind zu viele davon dabei. Glauben eh, was Besseres zu sein." Er spuckte aus und trank einen weiteren Schluck Wein. „Der Galbatorix, der will ´ne neue Gesellschaft, ohne Drachenreiter. Wo der König das Sagen hat und wo die Spitzohren nix zu melden haben, jawohl! Guter Mann, das!"

Durza grinste. Die Elfen hatten sich nicht geändert, ohne Zweifel. Und wenn die meisten im Volk so dachten wie dieser Bettler, dann hatten die Rebellen viel Unterstützung zu erwarten. Er wollte noch weiter fragen, aber der Alte war an seine Schulter gelehnt eingeschlafen. Erst wollte er ihn wegstoßen, aber da kam ein Trupp Soldaten auf sie zu. Wenn man den Alten in der Stadt kannte (und meistens kannten die Menschen diejenigen, die sie an den Rand ihrer Gesellschaft gedrängt hatten), würde er weniger Verdacht erregen, als hier allein zu sitzen. Nur kurz streiften die Blicke der Soldaten die beiden zusammengekauerten Gestalten am Boden, im Gleichschritt marschierten sie vorbei und hielten erst vor den Ausbildungsstätten an. Wachablösung, aha.

Stunden später, Stunden, in denen der Alte fast ununterbrochen geschnarcht hatte, wurde es Durza zu bunt. Er stand auf und ließ den Säufer zu Boden gleiten. Der Regen hatte aufgehört, dafür zeigten sich die ersten Sterne am Abendhimmel. Wieder hörte er das Rauschen von Drachenschwingen und er trat aus der Durchfahrt heraus, um zu sehen, wer da gerade im Anflug war. Auch wenn es schon recht dunkel war, konnte der Schatten noch sehen wie mitten am Tag. Ein schwarzer Drache näherte sich. Galbatorix kehrte heim. Gut. Endlich tat sich etwas.

Er schulterte seinen Beutel und überlegte kurz, ob er sich hineinschleichen oder doch lieber standesgemäß Zutritt fordern sollte. Er entschied sich für den Mittelweg und murmelte: „Garjzla!" Ein roter Blitz schoss aus seiner Handfläche und schlug einige hundert Meter entfernt an der Gebäudemauer ein. Wie aufgeschreckte Hühner verließen die Soldaten ihre Posten und rannten zur Stelle der Explosion.

Währenddessen schlich sich der Schatten unbemerkt in den palastartigen Bau. Nun musste er nur noch seinen alten Feind finden. Aber das sollte nicht so schwierig werden. Er konnte ihn schon fast riechen...

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Kapitel 2**

Seltsam. Er hatte erwartet, dass das Innere der Rebellenzuflucht stärker bewacht wäre. Aber entweder waren die Wyrdfell sehr selbstsicher oder es traute sich wirklich niemand hierher. Wie dem auch war, Durza konnte sich ungehindert umschauen. Der größte Teil des Gebäudes war verwaist, die wohl ehemals sehr belebte Küche war verwahrlost und die meisten Vorratskammern geplündert. Er wanderte fast zwei Stunden durch den palastartigen Bau, bevor er das erste Mal auf einige der Bewohner traf. Vorsichtshalber ging er in Deckung und beobachtete das kleine Grüppchen von Abtrünnigen, die flüsternd eine Treppe hinunter gingen.

Als sie außer Sicht- und Hörweite waren, schlug er die Richtung ein, aus der sie gekommen waren. Der Gang führte um einige Ecken, bis er schließlich vor einer mit Goldornamenten verzierten Tür stand. Dahinter hörte er weitere Stimmen und eine davon kam ihm sehr bekannt vor. „Hab ich dich...", raunte er, warf Beutel und Mantel ab und schritt mit gezücktem Schwert auf die schweren Doppelflügel der Tür zu.

Dahinter wurde es schlagartig still, noch bevor Durza die Tür aufgestoßen hatte. Pamuk hatte seine Präsenz gespürt, denn sonst hätte er nicht seinerseits mit gezogenem Schwert auf den Neuankömmling gewartet: „Durza! Welche Überraschung!"

„Pamuk! Dich hatte ich gesucht!"

Die beiden Schatten lächelten einander höhnisch zu. Beiden war nur zu bewusst, was bei diesem Zusammentreffen geschehen musste, jede Konversation war von Grund auf überflüssig. Und doch gebot es die Höflichkeit, vor dem Kampf noch einige Unhöflichkeiten auszutauschen. „In wessen Haut bist du denn da geschlüpft? War nichts besseres als ein dreckiger Nomade aufzutreiben?", ließ sich Pamuk vernehmen.

Durza zuckte beiläufig mit den Schultern und entgegnete: „Lieber ein gewaschener Nomade als ein feister Mönch! Ach nein... so hast du ja schon immer ausgesehen..." Er deutete mit Blicken auf die dritte Person im Saal. „Willst du uns nicht vorstellen?"

„Ein zweitklassiger Hexer wie du verdient es nicht, seinen Namen zu erfahren!" Pamuk fletschte die Zähne und begann, Durza zu umkreisen.

„Ich glaube, ich habe schon von ihm gehört.. Galbatorix, Anführer der Wyrdfell", er deutete eine Verbeugung an, ohne Pamuk aus den Augen zu lassen, „und außerdem dein neues Herrchen, nicht wahr?" Wenn es ihm gelang, seinen Gegner so wütend zu machen, dass dieser zuerst einen Ausfall machte, hatte er so gut wie gewonnen. „Mach ‚Sitz!', mein Schoßhündchen..."

Oder auch nicht. Pamuk wagte tatsächlich einen Ausfall, allerdings wesentlich kontrollierter, als Durza lieb war. Funken flogen, als die beiden Schwertklingen aufeinander trafen und mit einem Mal war er sich nicht mehr so sicher, ob das Schwert mit der schmalen Klinge dem Kampf standhalten würde. Das Breitschwert seines Gegners wirkte wesentlich stabiler. Aber auch schwerer und langsamer zu führen, auch für einen Schatten, dem ganz andere körperliche Reserven zur Verfügung standen, als einem Menschen.

Es brauchte einige Minuten erbitterten Kampfes, bis die Schatten die Kraft und Gewandtheit ihres Kontrahenten einschätzen konnten. In dieser Zeit schlugen die Klingen unaufhörlich aufeinander. Pamuk war kräftig und selbstsicher, Durza gewandt und wild entschlossen. Bald würde der Schwertkampf von magischen Attacken begleitet werden – und hier war Durza zur Zeit noch im Nachteil. Er war noch nicht kräftig genug, besaß noch nicht die nötige Energie, um gegen den erfahrenen Pamuk standhalten zu können, der sich schon mindestens ein Jahrzehnt auf dieser Ebene der Existenz aufhielt. Oder er konnte die Regeln missachten und seinen Gegner zuerst aus dem Stand bringen.

Aber auch hier war Pamuk schneller und streckte seine geistigen Fühler aus, um Durzas geistigen Schutzwall zu durchdringen. Noch bestand kein Anlass zur Besorgnis für den Angegriffenen, aber dem würde nicht lang so sein. Nach einer schnellen Attacke gelang es ihm, etwas räumlichen Abstand zu gewinnen. Beide ließen die Schwerter erhoben, jederzeit bereit zur Verteidigung, umkreisten sich gegenseitig, doch der eigentlich Kampf fand jetzt auf einer anderen Ebene statt. Immer wieder hämmerten Pamuks vernichtende Gedanken auf Durzas Schutz ein, an eine eigenen Angriff war schon nicht mehr zu denken. Durza erkannte schnell, wie stark sein Gegner war und dass er höchstens noch einige Minuten überstehen würde, bevor Pamuk ihn vernichtet hätte.

Doch dann geschah etwas, womit keiner der beiden gerechnet hatte: sowohl Carsaibs wie auch Anjias Geist unterstützten die Verteidigung „ihres" Dämonen, sodass Durza Zeit gewann und Pamuk kurzfristig verwirrt war. Diese Sekundenbruchteile nutzte Durza, um Pamuk durch einen überraschenden Ausfall eine tiefe Wunde am Oberschenkel zuzufügen. Abgelenkt vom Schmerz ließ dieser von seinem geistigen Angriff ab, nur um wenige Sekunden später eine schmale Schwertklinge in seinen Brustkorb eintauchen zu sehen.

Die Energie, die Durza daraufhin durchflutete, war unbegreiflich, selbst für den Geist eines so alten Dämonen wie ihn. Neues Wissen strömte auf ihn ein, während sein Gegner kreischte und schrie, sich in Feuer und Rauch auflöste, als die körperliche Hülle zerbarst. Völlig erschöpft sank Durza nieder und rang nach Luft. In einigen Stunden würde er stärker sein als vor dem Kampf, aber jetzt war ihm, als hätte ihn etwas sehr großes und sehr Schweres überrollt.

Klatschte da jemand in die Hände? Verwundert drehte er den Kopf und sah den Anführer der Wyrdfell Beifall klatschend auf ihn zukommen. Den Menschen hätte er um ein Haar vergessen.

„Bravo. Kurz und schmerzhaft." Galbatorix hatte ihn fast erreicht und legte den Kopf schräg, um dem Knienden ins Gesicht schauen zu können. „Wie effizient ihr Schatten doch seid! Nur gibt es jetzt EIN Problem..."

Wie von einer plötzlichen Windböe erfasst, wurde Durza an eine Wand geschleudert und blieb dort „hängen", als wäre er festgeklebt. Unfähig, sich zu bewegen, huschte eine ganze Palette von verwunderten Ausdrücken über sein Gesicht. Galbatorix schritt gemächlich auf den Schatten zu und erzählte im Plauderton: „Pamuk war mein zuverlässigster Berater. Nicht nur mein ‚Schoßhündchen', wie du vermutet hattest. Er hatte Aufgaben, und die kann er nun nicht mehr erfüllen. Du verstehst sicher, dass ich deswegen etwas aufgebracht bin, nicht wahr?"

Woher besaß dieser Mensch solche Kräfte? Durza konnte sich wehren wie er wollte, es gab kein Entrinnen aus dieser unwürdigen Körperstellung. Also nickte er nur kurz und überlegte fieberhaft, was zu tun war.

Galbatorix stand nun direkt vor ihm und lächelte breit, als er mit seiner Rechten den Brustkorb des Schattens betastete. „Nun gibt es zwei Möglichkeiten: die erste wäre..." Seine Hand bohrte sich durch die Haut und zwischen Durzas Rippen hindurch wie durch Butter und umklammerte das wild pochende Herz. „...ich reiße dir diesen unnützen Muskel aus dem Leib und werde der dritte Sterbliche, der je einen Schatten getötet hat..." Seine Faust schloss sich noch enger um das Herz und in Durza stieg die Panik auf. „...oder aber, wir beide werden uns einig und DU übernimmst die Aufgaben, die ich Pamuk zugedacht hatte."

Schon wieder sterben oder aber in die Dienste eines übermächtigen Wahnsinnigen treten? Mit der klauenartigen Hand an seinem Herz fiel Durza die Entscheidung recht leicht. Er nickte und presste mühsam hervor: „Ich... habe auch... einige... Bedingungen..."

„DAS gefällt mir!", lachte Galbatorix auf und zog seine blutige Hand aus Durzas Brustkorb, der sich sofort wieder schloss, als wäre er nie verletzt worden. „Nur wenige würden in deiner Situation auch nur WAGEN, etwas anderes als ‚Ja, Mylord' von sich zu geben und DU stellst Bedingungen!" Er wendete sich ab und leckte genüsslich das Blut von seinen Fingern. „Nun denn, nenne deine Bedingungen, Durza..."

Nicht mehr von der übermächtigen Magie gefesselt, rutschte der Schatten die Wand hinab und brauchte einige Sekunden, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. Voll verletztem Stolz warf er den Kopf in den Nacken und meinte: „Bücher. Ich will freien Zugang zu allen Bibliotheken des Reiches. Und eine Unterkunft, in der ich ungestört arbeiten kann."

Amüsiert schaute Galbatorix ihn an und meinte nach kurzer Pause: „Deine Bedingungen sind akzeptabel. Nun höre meine: du wirst mir helfen, König zu werden, die Drachenreiter zu vernichten und das Reich umzugestalten. Du erkennst mich als deinen Herren an und wirst nicht als Schatten, sondern als Mensch an die Öffentlichkeit treten. Pamuk hat mich schon viele Sympathien im Volk gekostet gehabt. Von deiner unnatürlichen Existenz soll vorläufig niemand wissen, haben wir uns verstanden?"

Durza nickte. „Ja, Mylord." Er war gerade zum Schoßhündchen degradiert worden.

„... und vergiss nicht: ich habe von deinem Herzblut gekostet. Ich kann dich jederzeit finden und bestrafen, wenn du eigene Wege zu gehen versuchen solltest..."

TBC

A/N: Ein Salut an den Highlander – es kann nur einen geben! In diesem Fall halt nur einen Schatten. Die Idee dahinter ist ziemlich banal: wenn es öfter geschieht, dass Schatten durch unvorsichtige Zauberer entstehen, wer bitte löscht sie dann aus? Bis zu Eragon waren es nur zwei Sterbliche, denen das jemals gelungen war: Laetri und Irnstad. Paolini würde mir wahrscheinlich das Fell über die Ohren ziehen, wenn er je meine FFs lesen würde, aber hey: HIER schreibe ICH+g+


	3. Chapter 3

**Kapitel 3**

Das Quartier, das man ihm zugewiesen hatte, war genauso, wie er es von Pamuk vermutet hatte: staubig und unordentlich. Mit einer Handbewegung fegte Durza die Kleiderberge vom Bett und setzte sich auf die Kante. Er war immer noch erschöpft, aber was ihm viel mehr Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war der Umstand, dass er von einem MENSCHEN so in Bedrängnis gebracht worden war. Wie konnte das sein? Welch abartige Magie hatte sein Vorgänger (er hasste diesen Ausdruck, zumal er ja nun auch gar nicht vorgehabt hatte, dessen Stelle einzunehmen) diesem Mann gezeigt?

Nekromanten konnten recht mächtig werden, aber dennoch niemals stärker als ein Schatten, wie er es war. Er hatte aber auch nicht die Anwesenheit eines weiteren Dämonen gespürt, also war Galbatorix auch kein Schatten. Nein, da steckte etwas anderes dahinter. Apropos Schatten, irgendwo hier war doch sicher Pamuks Siegel. Falls irgendjemand dumm genug war, genau diesen Dämonen erneut zu beschwören, wollte Durza ja nun nicht, dass jener sich genau in seiner Unterkunft materialisieren konnte, sobald er den Zauberer übermannt hatte. Außerdem war er diese Unordnung und den Staub leid.

Seufzend erhob er sich und mit simplen Handbewegungen beförderte er den Staub und die Spinnenweben aus dem Fenster. Die Kleider untersuchte er eingehender, bevor er die meisten in den brennenden Kamin beförderte. Er fand einige Münzen, zwei zerfledderte Pergamentrollen und – endlich – auch Pamuks auf Leder gezeichnetes Siegel. Wunderbar. So war es einfacher zu zerstören. Durza hatte sich nie so recht damit abfinden können, seine Siegel transportabel zu gestalten. Er bevorzugte sie auf Stein und von diversen Schutzzaubern vor neugierigen Blicken verborgen. Andererseits wusste er nicht, wie lang die Abtrünnigen diese Stellung würden halten können.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und löste die Bannsprüche vom Leder. Schließlich warf er den Fetzen mit dem ungeschützten Siegel ins Feuer. Er wühlte noch weiter in Pamuks Überbleibseln, fand das eine oder andere verwertbare Kleidungsstück und sogar ein Paar Stiefel, was ihm sehr gelegen kam. Das Paar, das er gerade trug, war vom Regen durchgeweicht und sollte zuerst einmal trocknen. Er wechselte seine abgetragenen Kleider gegen neue von Pamuk, zog die neuen Stiefel an und stellte die anderen nahe ans Feuer. Dabei fiel sein Blick in den Kamin und er legte verwundert den Kopf schräg. Das Lederstück, auf dem sein alter Feind sein Siegel gezeichnet hatte, verbrannte nicht.

Durza griff in die Flammen und zog den Lederfetzen heraus. Selbst die Schrift war weggebrannt, aber dennoch war das Leder nicht einmal angesengt. Neugierig betrachtete er es von allen Seiten, spürte nach verborgenen Zaubern, fand aber keine. Es musste an dem Material selbst liegen. Er dachte nach: alles war in irgendeiner Form brennbar. Außer der Haut von Drachen und der von Schatten, die... Hatte Pamuk sich selbst dieses Stück aus dem Körper geschnitten? Nein, dann hätte sich das Siegel zusammen mit ihm aufgelöst, als Durza ihm das Schwert ins Herz gerammt hatte.

Nachdenklich blieb er vor dem Feuer hocken und drehte das Leder in seinen Händen. Warum eigentlich nicht? Die meisten Schatten hatten transportable Siegel. Und dieses Stück Leder hatte große Überlebenschancen. Solang er nicht wusste, wo es ihn in den nächsten Monaten hinverschlagen würde, konnte er auch vorläufig auf die mobile Variante zurückgreifen. Lächelnd stand er auf und ging hinüber zum Tisch, wo er Feder und Tinte gefunden hatte. Sorgfältig malte er seine Zeichen auf und legte Schutz- und Bannsprüche darüber. Sein erstes Ledersiegel war fertiggestellt. Und wo sollte er es nun deponieren?

Suchend schaute er sich um: Bett, Tisch, eine leere Truhe, der Kamin... Er zuckte mit den Schultern und legte das Ledersiegel ausgebreitet auf den Boden der Truhe. Anschließend stapelte er die Kleidung, die er für tragbar hielt, darauf, ebenso wie die wenigen Bücher, die er aus Haegs Arbeitszimmer mitgenommen hatte. Die Truhe war nun nicht einmal zur Hälfte gefüllt. Sein gesamter Besitz. Mit Ausnahme seinen Schwertes Rauthr, der Kleider an seinem Leib und dem Paar nasser Stiefel am Kamin. Nicht, dass er mehr erwartet (oder benötigt) hätte, aber er empfand die derzeitige Ausbeute als ziemlich niederschlagend. Andererseits, wenn er seinen ursprünglichen Zielen gefolgt wäre, hätte er so viele Dinge auch gar nicht transportieren können. Was beschwerte er sich also?

Missmutig setzte er sich wieder auf das Bett und wartete auf den Morgen. Schlaf benötigte er nicht. Noch nicht. Und dann auch nur eine Art Wachschlaf. Galbatorix hatte ihn angewiesen, in seinem Quartier zu bleiben und nicht herumzuwandern. Angewiesen. Wie demütigend. Er, Durza, ein Handlanger. In keiner seiner Lebzeiten war er je so erniedrigt worden. Aber die Hand an seinem Herzen war ein doch recht beeindruckendes Argument gewesen.

Er tastete über seine Brust und suchte nach Spuren des Angriffs, fand aber keine. Wie auch immer Galbatorix das angestellt hatte, Durza war ratlos. Eine Illusion? Nein, der Druck und der Schmerz waren real gewesen. Ebenso das schwarze Blut an der Hand seines neuen ‚Herrn'. Am Liebsten hätte er laut aufgeschrieen und das gesamte Gebäude samt seiner Bewohner in Brand gesteckt, so frustriert war er.

Blieb noch eine weitere Frage: wieso hatten seine beiden an ihn geketteten Geister ihn im Kampf gegen den anderen Schatten unterstützt? Ohne deren Hilfe wären sie jetzt ‚frei' und zusammen mit ihm dort, wo er noch vor wenigen Wochen gewesen war: auf der anderen Seite des Todes. Vielleicht hatte es sich ja doch ausgezahlt, ihre Rachegelüste zu befriedigen, anstatt sie nur zu unterdrücken. Die beiden waren Menschen von hoher Moral gewesen, es erschien ihm logisch, dass sie sich revanchieren wollten.

Er erhob sich vom Bett und begann, durch sein Quartier zu wandern. Egal welche Frage er sich stellte, er bekam keine ausreichenden Antworten, nur noch mehr Fragen, die er genauso wenig beantworten konnte. Unbewusst schob er den Unterkiefer vor und setzte seine Wanderung fort bis zum Morgengrauen.

Es klopfte zweimal an seiner Tür, dann wurde sie ungestüm aufgerissen. Ein junger Mann stürzte hinein und blieb erstaunt vor Durza stehen. „Oh. Wo ist Pamuk?"

„Auf der anderen Seite. Wer bist du und was willst du?" Durza hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und schaute auf den kleineren Mann hinunter.

„Weiß Galbatorix, dass du hier bist?", fragte der Mensch und runzelte nachdenklich die Stirn. „Du bist auch ein Schatten, nicht wahr?"

Schlaues Kerlchen. „Er hat mir dieses Quartier zugewiesen. Womit immer noch nicht geklärt ist, wer du bist und was du willst."

„Entschuldige. Mein Name ist Torwec und ich wollte zu Pamuk, um ihm etwas mitzuteilen. Aber da er nicht mehr hier ist, werde ich meine Neuigkeiten zuerst an Galbatorix weitergeben." Er drehte sich um und wollte zur Tür hinaus, aber Durza schloss sie mit einer leichten Drehung des Handgelenks.

„Gehörst du zu den Wyrdfell?", fragte der Schatten.

Torwec wandte sich ihm wieder zu und sah ärgerlich aus. „Ja, gehöre ich. Und DU solltest nicht zu weit gehen!"

Eine weitere Handbewegung öffnete die Tür. „Ich empfand unsere Unterhaltung als noch nicht beendet, junger Drachenreiter."

Der junge Mann stürzte aus dem Raum und knallte die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss. Wenn alle der Wyrdfell so jung und ungehalten waren, hatte Galbatorix nicht gerade eine gute Hand bei der Auswahl seiner Anhänger bewiesen. Wie sollten solche Kinder gegen den ehrwürdigen Orden der Drachenreiter siegen? Jahrelang bedrängen, Anschläge verüben, Einzelne ermorden: das konnten sie. Aber wenn es zu einem wirklichen Kampf kommen sollte, sah Durza schwarz.

Gegen Mittag ließ Galbatorix nach seinem neuen Berater schicken.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Kapitel 4**

Übelgelaunt folgte der Schatten der Frau, die zu ihm geschickt worden war. Auch sie war eine der Abtrünnigen, verriet ihm aber nicht ihren Namen. Nun ja, er würde ihn schon noch erfahren. Die letzten Stunden hatte er sich in der hohen Kunst der Langeweile betätigt und Risse an der Zimmerdecke gezählt. Einerseits war er neugierig, was sein ‚Herr' ihm zu sagen hatte, andererseits so wütend und frustriert, dass er ihm nur zu gern den Kopf vom Hals getrennt hätte. Wobei die wahrscheinliche Unmachbarkeit des Letzteren ihn noch mehr frustrierte.

Galbatorix erwartete ihn zusammen mit den jungen Torwec und einem weiteren Drachenreiter in dem Saal, wo gestern der Kampf zwischen den Schatten ausgetragen worden war. Durza unterdrückte mühsam den Wunsch, die Zähne zu fletschen und deutete stattdessen eine Verbeugung an. Es gab für alles seine Zeit. Und jetzt war zuerst einmal die Zeit des Katzbuckelns. Die Frau schloss die Doppeltür hinter ihm und ließ die drei Männer allein.

„Meine Freunde, dies ist Durza. Er nimmt den Platz von Pamuk ein. Er hat es sich sozusagen selbst ausgesucht..." Galbatorix lächelte kalt und genoss die Wut, die in dem Schatten brodelte. „Torwec kennst du schon, der andere hier ist Morzan, seit langem mein bester Freund."

Morzan. Der erste der Abtrünnigen. Durza hatte schon von ihm gehört. Er war mindestens so verrückt wie Galbatorix selbst. Bedächtig nickte er ihm zu. Verrückte und Wahnsinnige waren unberechenbar, besser nichts riskieren.

„Torwec kam heute sehr früh mit unangenehmen Nachrichten zurück." Der Anführer der Wyrdfell deutete auf einige Stühle, die um einen runden Tisch verteilt standen und setzte sich. Morzan und Torwec folgten seinem Beispiel und schließlich setzte sich auch Durza. „Die Drachenreiter haben ihre Festung auf Vroengard verlassen und sich am Südufer des Tüdostensees mit den Zwergen zusammengeschlossen.", erklärte Galbatorix und trommelte mit den Fingern auf der Tischplatte. „Und ein Aufgebot der Elfen durchquert gerade die Hadarac-Wüste, anscheinend mit dem gleichen Ziel."

Wie schön! Das klang doch nach einem baldigen Ende seiner Leibeigenschaft! Durza zeigte sich ungerührt, aber im Innersten malte er sich bereits aus, was er nach dem zu erwartenden Ende der Wyrdfell alles tun könnte.

Als hätte er seine Gedanken gelesen (und davon hatte Durza nichts gespürt, also konnte das ja wohl nicht sein – oder doch?) fuhr Galbatorix fort: „Freu dich nicht zu früh, mein neuer Freund. Wenn wir untergehen, wirst auch du deinen Platz auf dieser Welt verlieren. Morzan wird meine Anhänger versammeln und wir beide werden dem König einen Besuch abstatten."

Der Schatten schaute seinen ‚Herrn' unbekümmert an und zuckte mit den Achseln. „Eure Ziele sind auch meine Ziele, Mylord", verkündete er und schluckte seine Überraschung hinunter.

Der junge Torwec grinste wissend und lehnte sich zurück. Entweder waren seine Lügen zu durchsichtig, oder aber Durza hatte den Abtrünnigen unterschätzt. An Selbstbewusstsein mangelte es zumindest keinem der Wyrdfell, so viel stand schon einmal fest.

Galbatorix erhob sich unvermittelt und sagte: „Genug für jetzt. Wir brechen in einer Stunde auf. Und Durza...", er maß ihn abschätzend mit Blicken und fuhr fort: „gut, dass du deine Kleidung gewechselt hast. Ich möchte nicht, dass dich jemand für einen Bettler hält. Halte dich bereit."

Um ein Haar wären Durza sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten. Wofür hielt sich dieser Wahnsinnige eigentlich?

„Du solltest ihn lieber nicht provozieren...", raunte ihm der junge Torwec zu und zog ihn am Ärmel aus dem Saal. Als Morzan außer Hörweite und die Doppeltür geschlossen war, sprach er leise weiter: „Es wäre töricht, dein Leben wegen eines bisschen verletzten Stolzes zu riskieren. Galbatorix mag verrückt erscheinen, aber er ist sehr mächtig und hat gute Visionen für das Reich. Mit ihm werden wir weiter kommen, als jemals zuvor, vertrau ihm einfach."

Vertrauen? Wieso sollte er jemandem vertrauen, der bei ihrer ersten Begegnung sein Herz in der Hand gehalten hatte? Der ihn bedroht und versklavt hatte? Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich vertraue niemandem."

Torwec seufzte. „Er würde dir gern vertrauen, aber solang du so über ihn denkst, wird das nicht geschehen. Pamuk hatte ihm vertraut und er ihm."

„Niemand bei Verstand traut dem Wort eines Schatten. Wird das nicht sogar in euren Schulen gelehrt?", entgegnete Durza und machte sich auf den Weg in seine Unterkunft.

„Es gibt keine Schulen mehr!", rief ihm Torwec hinterher. Als der Schatten unvermittelt anhielt und sich zu dem jungen Mann umdrehte, fuhr er fort: „Im Königreich Broddring wurden vor über einem Jahrhundert die öffentlichen Schulen und Universitäten geschlossen, weil sie angeblich zu viel kosteten. Die Reichen und Adligen leisten sich Hauslehrer für ihre Kinder. Und die Drachenreiter unterrichten nur ihresgleichen."

„Keine Schulen?" Durza war entsetzt. „Keine Universitäten?"

„Wie gesagt, Galbatorix hat gute Visionen für das Reich. Wenn du uns vertraust und ‚freiwillig' anschließt, wird es auch Dinge geben, die er für dich tun kann." Torwec hatte den zutiefst getroffenen Schatten erreicht und klopfte ihm aufmunternd auf die Schulter, bevor er weiterging und über die Schulter zurück noch meinte: „Es hat schon seinen Sinn, dass du zu uns gekommen bist. Wenn es irgendwelche Götter gibt, haben sie auch etwas damit beabsichtigt!"

Durza musste sich an einer der Wände abstützen. Keine Schulen. In was für einer Zeit befand er sich nur? Nicht, dass die Menschen je vor Weisheit gestrotzt hätten, aber das bisschen, das sie herausgefunden hatten, war immer an ihre Nachkommen übermittelt worden. Egal, ob diese reich oder arm gewesen waren. War ganz Alagaësia etwa der Barbarei zum Opfer gefallen?

Er hatte sich immer noch nicht ganz gefangen, als Galbatorix die Doppeltüren des großen Audienzsaales der Drachenreiter aufstieß und auf den Gang hinaustrat. „Ich hatte zwar gesagt, dass du dich bereit halten solltest, aber du hättest nicht vor der Tür auf mich warten müssen." Er lächelte amüsiert und bedeutete Durza mit einem Wink, ihm zu folgen. „Komm, wir haben eine Verabredung mit dem Schwachkopf, der sich König nennen lässt."

Wie im Traum folgte der Schatten dem Anführer der Wyrdfell durch das Gebäude und hinunter in die Ställe. „Such dir ein Pferd von diesen hier aus. Die anderen sind schon vergeben."

Immer noch in seine entsetzten Grübeleien verstrickt, ging Durza auf einen kastanienfarbenen Hengst zu. Dieser scheute zuerst, doch der Schatten rief sich zur Ordnung und tastete nach dem Verstand des Tieres. Es dauerte nicht lang, dann ließ sich der Hengst von ihm satteln und aus dem Stall führen. Durza hatte im wahrsten Sinne schon seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr auf einem Pferd gesessen, außerdem mochte er diese Form der Fortbewegung nicht wirklich.

Der Weg zum Königspalast war relativ weit. Sie mussten durch die halbe Stadt reiten, bevor sie von ihren Reittieren abstiegen und diese an Diener übergaben. „Mein neuer Freund, während ich mit dem König verhandele, schweigst du am Besten und findest für mich heraus, was die Hofschranzen über uns denken", sagte Galbatorix und stieg die Stufen zu dem weiß getünchten Palast hinauf.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Kapitel 5**

Dieser Palast war nun weit mehr nach Durzas Geschmack. Es brummte nahezu vor Betriebsamkeit, Diener rannten pflichtbewusst hin und her und Adlige in bunten Kleidern nickten ihnen zu, als sie an ihnen vorbeirannten. Zielstrebig steuerte Galbatorix den Thronsaal an, dessen Wachen erschrocken vor ihm zur Seite wichen. Er stieß die Tür auf und sie traten in das Zwielicht des Saals. Früher war dieser Raum wahrscheinlich vom Sonnenlicht durchflutet gewesen, aber nun waren die hohen Fenster mit Holzbrettern vernagelt worden.

König Angrenost kauerte auf seinem Thron wie ein kleiner Junge in seinem Kleiderschrank, nachdem seine Mutter ihm eine Schauermär erzählt hatte.

Der Schatten verbarg seine Überraschung und stellte sich hinter Galbatorix, der ohne Umschweife auf den König einzureden begann: „Es ist soweit! Die Drachenreiter haben sich mit dem Zwergen und Elfen verbündet und werden gegen Ilirea ziehen. Werdet Ihr nun endlich auf mich hören und mir ein Heer zur Verfügung stellen, um Euer Reich zu schützen?"

Die versammelten Höflinge traten einige Schritte zurück und beobachteten aufmerksam die Reaktion ihres Königs. „Ich weiß nicht... werde ich?" Der unstete Blick des Königs wanderte zwischen Galbatorix und dem reichdekorierten Hofkanzler an seiner Seite hin und her.

Dieser König verhielt sich nicht nur wie ein verschrecktes Kind, er hatte auch anscheinend nur den Verstand eines solchen. Durza schüttelte leicht den Kopf, dann begann er, nach dem Verstand der Anwesenden zu tasten. Bei den meisten spürte er Neugierde und auch Verärgerung über ihren schwachen König. Nur der Kanzler schien unbeugsam: „Galbatorix, wir gaben Euch bereits Männer zur Bewachung Eurer Unterkünfte. Was verlangt Ihr noch von uns? Es ist Euer Krieg, nicht unserer!"

„So seht Ihr das also, Kanzler Horlost." Der Anführer der Wyrdfell lachte höhnisch. „Euch ist nie in den Sinn gekommen, dass die Drachenreiter nach ihrem Sieg über meine Leute zurück in Eure wunderschöne Stadt kommen würden? Dass sie die Zwerge und Elfen mitbringen würden? Was werdet Ihr dann tun, wenn die Stadt besetzt ist und an jeder Straßenecke ein Trupp bewaffneter Krieger eines anderen Volkes steht?"

Die Höflinge begannen, beunruhigt miteinander zu tuscheln.

„Wer schützt dann das Königreich Broddring, wenn der Feind bereits in der Hauptstadt steht?", fragte Galbatorix und trat direkt an den Thronsessel heran. „König Angrenost, merkt Ihr denn nicht, wie sehr Euch die ablehnende Haltung Eures Kanzlers schadet?"

„Und er schadet Euch, weil er damit eigene Ziele verfolgt." Ein erstauntes Raunen ging durch die Reihen der Höflinge, als sich Durza vernehmen ließ. Wenn ein Schatten etwas als erstes spürte, waren es Machtgier und Hass. Auch Galbatorix drehte verwundert den Kopf und fixierte seinen Begleiter, der fortfuhr: „Wie lang wird ein König noch auf seinem Thron sitzen, wenn er es zulässt, dass sein Reich von anderen Mächten besetzt wird? Und wer würde dann sein Nachfolger werden?"

Aller Augen wendeten sich dem Kanzler zu, dessen Kopf vor Zorn rot geworden war. „EINE LÜGE! WER IST DIESER MANN?", bellte er und hob drohend die Fäuste.

„Ja. Wer ist dein Begleiter, Galbatorix?", fragte der König und reckte etwas den Kopf, um Durza genauer zu betrachten.

„Das, mein König, ist Durza. Ein Zauberer, der Euer Heer begleiten und im Kampf beschützen würde, wenn Ihr es nur erlaubt." Galbatorix neigte sich zu Angrenost hinunter und sagte leise: „Ich hatte ihm aufgetragen, Eure Berater nach ihren Motiven zu überprüfen. Und ich tat Recht daran, wenn Ihr versteht."

„IHR KÖNNT DIESEN MÄNNERN DOCH UNMÖGLICH GLAUBEN SCHENKEN, MEIN KÖNIG!", protestierte der verleumdete Kanzler und trat vor den Thron, um seinem Herrn in die Augen blicken zu können. „Ich war Euch immer treu ergeben und handelte nie gegen die Interessen des Reichs!"

Durza schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Der König war längst von den gestreuten Lügen überzeugt und der heftige Protest des Kanzlers bekräftigte nur, was der misstrauische Schwächling schon immer geahnt hatte. Paranoia war zwar nicht nur eine königliche Krankheit, aber doch besonders in Palästen verbreitet. Daran würde sich wahrscheinlich nie etwas ändern.

„Wachen, werft diesen Mann in den Kerker", befahl der König und ignorierte die weiteren Proteste seines ehemaligen Kanzlers, als er an Galbatorix gewandt meinte: „In den Garnisonen vor der Stadt lagern 3000 Männer. Die Hälfte gebe ich Euch mit. Wird das ausreichen?"

„Ich hoffe es. Die Verräter sind mit ebenso vielen Männern am Tüdosten versammelt. Wenn Ihr uns noch die Besatzung von Furnost zur Verfügung stellen würdet..." Bescheidenheit war noch nie ein Charakterzug von Galbatorix gewesen. Aber auch hier war ihm das von Vorteil. Der König stimmte zu und wenige Zeit später standen der Anführer der Wyrdfell und sein Schatten vor dem Thronsaal: „Das war riskant, mein Freund."

Durza senkte den Blick, aber nicht, ohne amüsiert zu lächeln. „Nicht wirklich. Und es war mehr als nur verlockend."

„Woher wusstest du, dass der Kanzler vorgehabt hatte, die Macht an sich zu reißen?", fragte Galbatorix im Gehen und sie näherten sich den Toren des Palastes.

„Bei diesem König?" Der Schatten grinste und blieb an den Toren stehen.

Galbatorix zeigte sich nicht belustigt. „Vielleicht habe ich dich unterschätzt, Durza. Aber tue so etwas nie wieder, ohne vorher mit mir gesprochen zu haben. Wir erwarten dich und das Heer in zehn Tagen in Furnost." Damit verließ er den Palast und stieg auf sein Pferd.

Dem Schatten verging das Lächeln. Zehn Tage waren eine sehr kurze Zeit, um die Männer des Königs den weiten Weg machen zu lassen. Angrenost hatte seinen Generälen befohlen, Durzas Ratschläge zu befolgen. Die Vorbereitung für den Aufbruch sollten jederzeit beginnen und er hatte noch viel zu tun. Er mochte den Krieg nicht sonderlich. Zu viel, das er nicht kontrollieren konnte. Aber er musste zugeben, dass er für ein ‚Schoßhündchen' relativ viel Macht zugespielt bekommen hatte. Und das nicht einmal 24 Stunden nach dem Kampf mit seinem Lieblingsfeind.

Nachdenklich begab er sich zurück in das Zwielicht des Palastes. Ein Lakai wies ihm den Weg zum Stabszimmer der Generäle und er atmete noch einmal tief durch, bevor er eintrat. Misstrauen, Neugierde und ein wenig Angst schlugen ihm entgegen. Seit jeher verhielten sich die Menschen zurückhaltend im Umgang mit Magiebegabten. Und wenn er bedachte, dass diese Männer ihm ihr Leben und das ihrer Soldaten anvertrauen mussten auf Befehl eines schwachsinnigen Königs, konnte er es ihnen nicht einmal verübeln. Nun denn. Er hatte wirklich noch viel zu tun in den nächsten Tagen.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Kapitel 6**

Der lange Ritt war nicht nur ermüdend, sondern auch frustrierend. Die Fußtruppen kamen nur wenige Meilen am Tag voran und Durza wusste, dass sie nicht rechtzeitig am Treffpunkt mit den Wyrdfell sein würden. Wenigstens waren die Truppen in Furnost schon mobilisiert und konnten die Abtrünnigen im Notfall beschützen. Je mehr Tage für diesen endlos erscheinenden Marsch verstrichen, desto wortkarger wurde der Schatten. Die Generäle deuteten das als Nervosität und es verging kaum eine Stunde, wo nicht einer der Heerführer zu ihm kam um ihn aufzumuntern. Und je öfter er angesprochen wurde, desto größer wurden seine mühsam unterdrückte Ungeduld und Wut.

Nun, wenigstens hatten die Generäle ihn akzeptiert. Als Zauberer. Auch wenn er dem Krieg nicht viel abgewinnen konnte, so verfügte er doch über ein enormes Wissen über vergangene Schlachten und militärische Winkelzüge. Große Schlachten hatten Schatten schon immer angezogen und so war er Zeuge vieler Kriege geworden. Es lag am Blutdurst, dass die Schatten sich bei solchen Gelegenheiten ein Stelldichein lieferten. Durza war nicht wenig neugierig, wen er wohl am Rande der Veranstaltung treffen würde. FALLS sie denn jemals ankommen sollten. Wieder kam einer der Kommandanten an seine Seite geritten und der Schatten verdrehte entnervt die Augen.

„Meister Durza!", rief der Offizier fröhlich, „Die Späher berichten, dass wir nur noch einen Tagesmarsch von Furnost entfernt sind!"

Durza knurrte unwillkürlich und entgegnete schnippisch: „Wenn Ihr Eure Männer nicht die Nacht durchlaufen lassen könnt, gibt es nichts Fröhliches an dieser Nachricht für mich."

„Na, na, na! Die Schlacht wird schon nicht ohne uns beginnen!", lachte der Offizier, doch Durza funkelte ihn böse an: „Wenn Ihr Euch da man nicht täuscht, mein Herr..."

Als das Heer am Abend anhielt und das Nachtlager bereitete, lief der Schatten unruhig hin und her. Zwei Soldaten kamen zu ihm, um ihm auszurichten, dass sein Zelt aufgebaut worden war, doch er winkte nur ungeduldig ab. Galbatorix hatte ihm zehn Tage Zeit gegeben, das Heer zum Tüdostensee zu führen. Diese Zeit war mit dem heutigen Tag verstrichen. Sie würden erst morgen am Treffpunkt eintreffen, und das war zu spät. Nicht, dass Durza in den vergangenen Tagen eine besondere Loyalität gegenüber den Wyrdfell entwickelt hätte, aber es wurmte ihn, nicht pünktlich zu sein. Kurzentschlossen machte er sich auf den Weg zu den Zelten der Generäle und betrat das größte von ihnen. Er hatte Glück, gleich fünf der höheren Offiziere hatten sich zum Abendmahl zusammengefunden. „Meine Herren, ich werde vorausreiten", erklärte der Schatten ohne Umschweife. „Man erwartete mich schon heute Abend und ich enttäusche meine... Freunde nicht gern." Lieber hätte er sich die Zunge abgebissen, als Galbatorix und seine Schergen als ‚Freunde' zu bezeichnen, aber was blieb ihm anderes übrig?

General Gareth nickte verständnisvoll und meinte: „Ja, ich verstehe und respektiere Eure Entscheidung. Aber ich darf doch wohl hoffen, dass Ihr und Eure Freunde auch verstehen werdet, dass wir die Männer nicht allzu sehr hetzen dürfen. Denn was würden Euch schon Soldaten nützen, die vor Müdigkeit kaum noch geradeaus laufen können?"

‚Ungefähr so viel wie Soldaten, die noch einen Tagesmarsch von der Schlacht entfernt sind', dachte Durza bei sich, doch er rang sich ein Lächeln ab und antwortete: „Selbstverständlich brauchen wir ausgeruhte Männer. Ich verstehe das und Galbatorix wird es auch. Ich bitte Euch nur, morgen den Weg wie geplant fortzusetzen, ich spüre, dass die Zeit knapp wird..."

Mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit preschte der Schatten auf seinem Hengst davon. Er wollte ihn nicht zu Schande reiten, aber er hatte es eilig. Er redete dem Tier in Gedanken gut zu und erreichte fast drei Stunden später die Stadt am Nordufer des großen Binnenmeeres, das Tüdosten genannt wurde. Ein Dutzend Drachen kreiste am Nachthimmel über den Häusern, aber sie waren ohne Reiter. Gut, dann hatten die Wyrdfell irgendwo in der Stadt Unterkünfte. Und wenn die Wyrdfell noch in der Stadt waren, hatte sich die Streitmacht von Drachenreitern, Zwergen und Elfen noch nicht so weit Richtung Norden bewegt, dass es unmittelbar zu der erwarteten Schlacht kommen würde.

Die geschlossenen Stadttore hielten Durza nur kurzfristig auf. Schwieriger war es, jemanden zu finden, der ihm Auskunft geben konnte, wo die Abtrünnigen untergekommen waren. Schließlich ritt er auf das Hauptgebäude der Garnison zu und wurde fündig: Torwec empfing ihn lächelnd vor den Baracken. „Solltest du nicht ein Heer mitbringen? Oder hast du es unsichtbar gemacht?"

Der Schatten sprang von seinem völlig verausgabten Reittier und antwortete gereizt: „Das vertrödelt seine Zeit einen Tagesmarsch entfernt. Die Generäle wollen ihre Männer nicht zu sehr hetzen. Ich vermute eher, sie würden lieber zu spät zur Schlacht eintreffen. Wo finde ich Galbatorix?"

„Entspanne dich, die Elfen sind auch erst gestern auf ihre Verbündeten getroffen. Wir haben uns bemüht, ihnen einige Schwierigkeiten auf ihrem Weg zu bereiten." Torwec grinste breit und winkte einen Stallburschen heran, damit dieser Durzas Pferd versorgen würde.

„Wo finde ich Galbatorix?" Wütend streifte der Schatten sich die Reithandschuhe von den Fingern und fixierte den jungen Wyrdfell.

„Hast du solche Sehnsucht?", lachte Torwec, „Komm schon, ich bringe dich zu ihm. Er hatte mir sowieso aufgetragen, dich abzufangen, bevor du noch die ganze Stadt aufschreckst."

Durza fragte nicht, woher Galbatorix wusste, dass er in Furnost eingetroffen war. Vielleicht war seine Unruhe auch von seinem ‚Herrn' verursacht worden, er konnte die Form der Magie nicht einschätzen, die der Anführer der Wyrdfell ausübte. Es war ihm auch im Moment egal, er wollte nur endlich wissen, was in der Zwischenzeit geschehen war, als er auf das träge Heer aufpassen musste.

Die Abtrünnigen residierten in einem Seitenflügel des Hauptgebäudes. Obwohl es bereits nach Mitternacht war, schien keiner von ihnen willig, sich schlafen zu legen. Viel mehr standen sie um eine große Karte des Geländes um den Tüdosten herum und diskutierten, wo sie am besten Stellung beziehen könnten. Galbatorix blickte nur kurz auf, als Torwec und Durza den Raum betraten. Der junge Wyrdfell nickte seinem Anführer zu, dann wandte er sich an seinen Begleiter und fragte: „Möchtest du etwas essen oder trinken? Oder dich vielleicht erst etwas ausruhen?"

Der Schatten schüttelte den Kopf und klopfte beiläufig etwas Staub von seinem Umhang. Torwec zuckte mit den Schultern und gesellte sich zu den anderen. Fast eine halbe Stunde lang diskutierten sie noch weiter, bevor sie schlussendlich ohne Ergebnis die Runde auflösten. Nach und nach verließen die Männer und zwei Frauen den Raum, bis nur noch Galbatorix und Durza zurückblieben.

Der Anführer der Wyrdfell beugte sich weiterhin über die Karte und sagte kein Wort. Der Schatten ließ sich seine Ungeduld nicht anmerken und wartete schweigend darauf, angesprochen zu werden. In den nachfolgenden Minuten stieg langsam das klamme Gefühl von zunehmender Panik in Durza auf. Schließlich brach Galbatorix das Schweigen und fragte fast sanft: „Wenn du an meiner Stelle wärest, wo würdest du die Schlacht stattfinden lassen wollen?"

Durza trat näher und warf einen Blick auf die Karte. „Etwa zwei Tagesmärsche von hier gibt es eine Engstelle zwischen Wald und See. Außerdem eine leichte Talmulde, die hier nicht verzeichnet ist. Die Soldaten könnten an den Hängen aufgestellt werden, Verstärkungstruppen im Wald oder hinter der Kuppe versteckt werden."

Galbatorix seufzte. „Ja, dort fand eine der Schlachten im Drachenkrieg statt. Was mir Sorgen bereitet, ist die Nähe zum See. In Petroevya gibt es einen Hafen mit mehreren Kriegsschiffen, die uns gefährlich werden könnten."

„Nichts, was Ihr mit Euren Drachen nicht von der Luft aus bekämpfen könntet, oder?" Durza zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah darin kein großes Problem.

Einen Moment schwiegen sie, dann hellte sich Galbatorix' Miene auf. „Ja, du hast Recht. Nichts, dass wir nicht bekämpfen könnten..."

TBC

A/N: Mein Urlaub nähert sich dem Ende – demnächst wird es also nicht mehr so schnell in der Geschichte weitergehen, auch wenn Frau Muse mir immer noch im Nacken sitzt...


	7. Chapter 7

**Kapitel 7**

Die Männer des nachfolgenden Heeres waren nicht erfreut, bei ihrer Ankunft in Furnost zu erfahren, dass sie gleich noch zwei weitere Tage marschieren müssten. Mit den Soldaten aus der Stadt waren es fast zweitausend Mann, die sich am Ufer des Tüdosten entlang Richtung Süden aufmachten, hin zu der seichten Talmulde, die Galbatorix letztendlich für die Schlacht ausgewählt hatte.

Durza mied die Nähe der anderen Zauberkundigen des Heeres und hielt sich hauptsächlich bei den Wyrdfell auf. Ein wissbegieriger Magier hätte sonst seine fadenscheinige Tarnung als Mensch schneller durchschauen können, als Galbatorix und dem Schatten lieb gewesen wäre. Für die meisten war er nur ein wortkarger Zauberer, der sich den Abtrünnigen angeschlossen hatte. Und im Kampf gegen die Elfen würde das Heer jeden benötigen, der gegen die Magie des Feindes antreten konnte, also ließ man ihn in Ruhe.

Wie Galbatorix befürchtet hatte, war eine kleine Flotte von Kriegsschiffen vom Süden des Binnenmeeres aufgebrochen, aber nicht weit gekommen. Fünf der Abtrünnigen hatten sie in einem Überraschungsangriff aufgerieben. Die Wyrdfell waren so schnell verschwunden, wie sie aus der Wolkendecke hervor gekommen waren und hinterließen nur einige brennende Schiffe auf den sanften Wogen.

Schließlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel und schlugen ein Lager auf. Ihre Gegner würden erst am nächsten Tag eintreffen, und ihre Zahl war beachtlich. Fast tausend Zwerge marschierten Seite an Seite mit ungefähr vierhundert Elfen, beschützt von ungefähr einem Dutzend Magier und natürlich nicht zu vergessen: knapp dreißig Drachenreitern. Wobei jeder Elf so stark war wie drei Menschen. Mindestens. Außerdem wurden sie noch von knapp zweihundert menschlichen Kriegern begleitet, Menschen aus dem Süden, die schon immer gegen den König in Ilirea rebelliert hatten.

Die Generäle des Königs machten sich vor allem Sorgen, dass ihre Männer nicht erholt genug sein würden, wenn die Schlacht zu früh begann. Galbatorix zeigte sich ungerührt. Ob die Soldaten nun ausgeruht waren oder nicht, spielte bei einem Kampf gegen Elfen kaum eine Rolle. Trotzdem schickte er erst einen Boten hinüber in das feindliche Lager, das sich auf der anderen Seite des Tales aufgebaut wurde.

Die diplomatischen Maßnahmen würden etwas Zeit verschaffen, auch wenn alle wussten, dass dieser Konflikt schon lang nicht mehr mit Worten beigelegt werden konnte. Zu viel Blut war bereits geflossen, zu viel Hass und Enttäuschung entstanden. Als es nichts mehr zu sagen gab, zogen beide Seiten ihre Boten zurück und das lange Warten auf den Kampf begann.

Am Vorabend der Schlacht hockte Durza allein vor den Zelten der Wyrdfell in der Dunkelheit und beobachtete angestrengt das Lager des Feindes. Diese hatten ihre Magier gut versteckt gehalten, aber irgendwann würde der Schatten sie schon noch finden in dieser Nacht.

Seufzend ließen sich Torwec und Morzan neben ihm im plattgetretenen Gras nieder. „Warum ruhst du dich nicht aus?", fragte Morzan und versuchte ebenfalls, etwas auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite des Tales zu erkennen.

Durza schüttelte nur den Kopf. Jetzt war weder Zeit zum Ausruhen, noch zum Reden. Am Nachmittag hatte er mit Galbatorix geredet, der davon ausging, dass der Schatten sich wie ein sterblicher Magier im Hintergrund halten und Zauber weben würde. Aber Durza wollte kämpfen. Er sah es gar nicht ein, auf die Möglichkeit, Elfen zu töten, verzichten zu sollen. Darum war er auch so erpicht darauf, die gegnerischen Magier schon vor der Schlacht aufzuspüren. Wenn es keine von ihnen mehr gab, würde er hoffentlich kämpfen dürfen! Dürfen... Schoßhündchen, ja, das war er. Wütend ballte er die Fäuste. Er sollte selbst bestimmen können, was er tat!

„Galbatorix muss wirklich große Stücke auf dich halten, wenn er dich so beschützt wissen will...", ließ sich Torwec nicht ohne einen Anflug von Eifersucht in der Stimme vernehmen. Der junge Wyrdfell hatte wirklich den Auftrag erhalten, ein Auge auf den Schatten zu haben, damit dieser sich nicht einmischen konnte.

„Nein, du siehst das falsch, mein Freund...", sagte Morzan und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. „Er will ihn nicht beschützen, er will ihn davon abhalten, überzulaufen. Er vertraut ihm nicht, das ist alles..." Er setzte sich auf schaute Durza provozierend an: „Denn wer traut schon dem Wort eines Schatten, hm?"

Ein wütendes Knurren steckte ihm schon in der Kehle, als Durza plötzlich etwas spürte. Er hob den Kopf und fixierte mit gelbglühenden Augen einen Punkt in der Dunkelheit des gegnerischen Lagers. Er hatte sie gefunden. Nicht alle, aber einige. Er verzog das Gesicht zu einem bösartigen Lächeln und flüsterte: „Entschuldigt mich, ich habe noch etwas zu tun..."

Geräuschlos lief er am Waldrand zwischen den Bäumen hindurch. Geschickt wich der Schatten knackenden Ästen und raschelndem Laub aus, sprang geschwind über Steine hinweg und näherte sich unaufhaltsam dem Lager des Feindes. Es war fast lächerlich einfach, die wenigen Wachen zu überwältigen und ihre Leichen im Wald zu verstecken. Unbehelligt marschierte er versteckt unter dem Mantel eines Soldaten durch die provisorische Zeltstadt, sein Ziel klar vor Augen.

Als er das bunte Zelt der Magier erreicht hatte, riss er voller Vorfreude den Vorhang zur Seite und trat grinsend ein, genoss die Überraschung in den Gesichtern der acht überrumpelten Magier und sagte sanft: „Seid mir gegrüßt..." Dann begann das Schlachten.

Etwa eine Stunde später wusch Durza sich am Ufer des Sees im Schutze einiger Büsche das Blut ab, in das er nahezu eingetaucht war. Immer noch leicht berauscht setzte er sich auf den feuchten Boden und atmete tief durch. Bald würde der Feind die Toten finden, aber vor dem Morgengrauen würden sie nichts unternehmen, wenn sie nicht völlig dumm waren. Fast hätte er die Präsenz in seinem Rücken nicht bemerkt, aber er hatte nichts zu befürchten. „Vila. Wie nett..."

„Lang nicht gesprochen, nicht wahr, Freund Durza?" Der weibliche Schatten ließ sich neben ihm nieder und lächelte breit. „Wie lang bist du schon wieder in einem Körper?"

Durza zuckte mit den Schultern und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Etwas über zwei Monate."

„Und du warst noch nicht am Helgrind? Böser Junge..." Sie lachte und entblößte dabei ihre spitzen Zähne.

„Ich hatte noch keine Zeit dafür."

„Ja, das habe ich schon gehört. Pamuk ist nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen, aber das war er ja noch nie."

Vila war einer der wenigen Schatten, die dauerhaft am Helgrind lebten, sich aus den Angelegenheiten der Menschen heraushielten und von allen ihrer Art als unantastbar geehrt wurden. Niemals würde ein Schatten sie zum Kampf herausfordern. Sie wachten zusammen mit einigen menschlichen Priestern über die Tore des Todes und hielten sie offen.

„Ja, Pamuk..." Durza lachte kurz auf. „Ich hoffe doch, er ist noch auf der anderen Seite? So schnell möchte ich ihn auch nicht wiedersehen, wenn ich ehrlich bin... Unangenehme kleine Wanze..."

„Die unangenehme kleine Wanze hat fürchterliche Rache geschworen. Ich an deiner Stelle würde mir schon ein wenig Sorgen machen.", bemerkte Vila und ihre Züge wurden sehr ernst. „Aber noch ist er da, wo du ihn hingeschickt hast. Vorläufig."

Durza fröstelte etwas, überspielte es jedoch und fragte: „Wer ist noch hier? Bist du die Einzige, die sich die Schlacht nicht entgehen lassen will, oder..."

„Aktra ist noch hier. Hält sich im Wald verborgen. Mikel wollte die Tore nicht verlassen und Erzra ist irgendwo auf den Inseln beschäftigt. Wir sind wenige zur Zeit, mein Freund." Sie lächelte wehmütig, dann fragte sie: „Ist er es wert?"

„Wer was wert?", fragte er verwundert zurück.

„Galbatorix. Ist er es wert, sich so erniedrigen zu lassen?"

„Vielleicht. Ich weiß es noch nicht." Er senkte den Blick und murmelte: „Ich will unbedingt herausfinden, wieso er so mächtig ist. Ich MUSS es herausfinden. Und was Pamuk angestellt hat, dass es so weit kommen konnte."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Kapitel 8**

Kurz vor Morgengrauen hockte Durza wieder vor den Zelten der Wyrdfell, als wäre er nie fort gewesen, und tastete das feindliche Lager mit seinem Geist ab. Es gab noch einige Magier. Mindestens vier. Und die wollte er finden. Er hörte die Schritte hinter sich, wusste, wer sich ihm näherte, aber er beschloss, sich nicht zu rühren.

„Gute Arbeit." Galbatorix stand neben dem Schatten und schaute ebenfalls hinüber auf die andere Seite des Tals. Als der Feind die verstümmelten Leichen der Magier gefunden hatte, waren die erschreckten und wütenden Rufe durch die Nacht gegellt. „Trotzdem wirst du auch ohne Schwert genug zu tun haben."

Erstaunt und wütend er hob sich der Schatten und sah seinem ‚Herrn' direkt in die Augen. „Was meint Ihr damit?"

„Dass du nicht kämpfen wirst." Er machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause, dann fuhr er fort: „Im Wald verstecken sich einige hundert Krieger, die uns in den Rücken fallen sollen. Ich wünsche, dass der Wald brennt." Mit einer knappen Geste schnitt er dem Schatten das Wort ab, noch bevor dieser protestieren konnte. „Außerdem brauche ich einen Bann, der die Soldaten weiterkämpfen lässt bis zum letzten Atemzug. Es ist mir egal, ob sie sterben oder nicht, aber keiner von ihnen sollte auch nur den Hauch eines Wunsches verspüren, sich feige zurückziehen zu wollen. Und damit wirst DU beschäftigt sein, Durza."

„Ja, Mylord." So sehr er auch vor Wut innerlich kochte, Galbatorix hatte durchaus Recht: er würde beschäftigt sein, auch ohne selbst das Schwert zu schwingen. Und irgendwann würde er den Anführer der Wyrdfell dafür büßen lassen. Aber zuerst war es an der Zeit, eben jenen Bann zu entwickeln, den dieser wünschte. Er verbeugte sich knapp und stampfte wütend davon. Erst als er das Lager der Abtrünnigen und der königlichen Soldaten zur Gänze durchquert hatte, war er wieder in der Lage, klar zu denken.

Den Wald in Flammen zu stecken würde ihm nicht schwer fallen. Er war ein Feuerdämon. Ihn kontrolliert brennen zu lassen und die feindliche Verstärkung durch eine brennende Schneise davon abhalten, das Schlachtfeld zu betreten würde etwas Konzentration bedürfen. Was aber auch nicht allzu schwierig sein sollte.

Vielmehr sorgte er sich um die Kraft, die erbrauchen würde, um ein fast zweitausend Mann starkes Heer in Blutrausch zu versetzen. Wenn die Männer auch nur den Hauch einer Chance haben sollten, gegen das Aufgebot der Elfen und Drachenreiter zu bestehen, war unkontrollierte Mordgier die einzige Waffe, die nützen würde. Von den Zwergen und den verbündeten Südmenschen einmal ganz abgesehen. Diese würden tapfer kämpfen, aber eben nicht so eine große Gefahr darstellen.

Durza ließ sich seufzend am Fuß einer großen Eiche nieder und rieb sich die Schläfen. Vielleicht hätte er doch einige Stunden im Wachschlaf verbringen sollen. Sein Körper zeigte erste Anzeichen von Erschöpfung. Auch eine der Absurditäten der Körperlichkeit. Selbst wenn er das erste Mal ‚entleibt' werden und er danach im gewissen Umfang die Teleportation beherrschen konnte, so würde er doch immer wieder auf die Bedürfnisse seiner Hülle Rücksicht nehmen müssen. Dazu gehörten regelmäßige Ausruhphasen, Wasseraufnahme und... nun ja. „Nahrung". Aber dafür konnte er fühlen, riechen, schmecken. Und selbständig in das Geschehen der Welt eingreifen.

Die Sonne kroch langsam über den Horizont, bald würde der Kampf losbrechen. Der Schatten atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf den Bann, mit dem er die Soldaten steuern würde. Am Einfachsten wäre es gewesen, wenn er durch eine Rede oder Ähnliches ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit bekommen hätte. So konnte er nur _hoffen_, alle zu erreichen. Galbatorix machte ihm nicht den Eindruck, Versagen nur mit einem Klaps auf die Finger zu ahnden.

Bedächtig ging er ans Werk und rief die Geister zur Hilfe, nutzte ihre Macht und spürte, wie er Zugang in die Gedanken der Menschen erhielt. Kurz ließ er sich ablenken und lauschte deren Erinnerungen an Zuhause, ihrer Furcht vor der bevorstehenden Schlacht, ihrer Panik vor dem Sterben. Narren, das waren sie. Beneidenswerte Narren. So verhaftet mit ihrer kurzen irdischen Existenz, dass sie sich gar nicht vorzustellen vermochten, welche Abenteuer erst auf der anderen Seite auf sie warteten! Nur weil sein Volk nicht ausersehen worden war zu sterben, saßen ihre Geister an den Toren des Todes fest. Waren zu Dämonen geworden. Und genau diese Dämonen sollten ihm nun helfen. Dafür würden sie von seiner Kraft zehren.

Die Reihen der Kämpfer hatten sich aufgestellt, die Drachenreiter beider Seiten hatten ihre Tiere in Rüstungen gesteckt und gesattelt, die Magier webten ihre Schutzzauber und Durza stand bei ihnen mit den Generälen und schüttelte den Kopf. Der Bann sog an seinen Kräften. Noch einmal trat Galbatorix zu ihnen und erkundigte sich nach der Lage. Der Schatten schwieg und beobachtete den Wald zu ihrer Rechten. Die Wyrdfell würden gleich zu Beginn eine Schneise brennen, auf die Durza achten und brennen zu lassen hatte. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, seinen ‚Herrn' um diesen Gefallen zu bitten, aber ihm war leider nur zu bewusst, wie schwach er eigentlich noch war. Wenn die Schlacht bis zum Abend dauern würde, konnte es gut sein, dass Durza den Bann nicht mehr aufrecht erhalten könnte.

Der Gegner schickte einen letzten Parlamentär aus, der auf der Mitte der Strecke zwischen den Kämpfern stehen blieb. Es wurde etwas gerufen, dann flog der erste Pfeil und verwundete des Gesandten tödlich. Die Schlacht begann.

Torwec flog mit seinem roten Drachen Jura über den Wald hinweg und setzte eine Schneise in Brand, welche die Verstärkungstruppen des Feindes einkesselte. Der Schatten achtete auf die Feuer und entzündete sie neu, wenn eines auszugehen drohte. Sonst bekam er von der eigentlichen Schlacht zuerst kaum etwas mit. Erst als die Soldaten von sich aus dem Blutrausch nachgaben, konnte Durza sich genauer umschauen und einige der gerufenen Geister entlassen. Erbittert kämpften die Krieger gegeneinander und obwohl die Elfen weit geschickter und kräftiger waren als ihre menschlichen Gegner, kamen sie kaum gegen die Welle von Hass, Mordgier und Besessenheit an, die von den Soldaten des Königs ausging.

Am Himmel tobten die gepanzerten Flugechsen umher, spuckten Feuer, griffen sich an, angefeuert und getrieben von ihren Reitern. Galbatorix schwarzer Drache Shruikan stach aus dem Geschehen so sehr heraus, wie ein riesiger goldener Drachen, der von einem Elfen geritten wurde. Beide Tiere zeigten mehr als nur tollkühne Flugmanöver, verbissen sich ineinander, lösten sich wieder, stiegen hoch in den Himmel, nur um Minuten später kaum zwei Meter über dem Boden hinwegzufegen. Und dann sah Durza genauer hin. Das silberne Haar des Elfen flatterte im Wind, nachdem dieser seinen Helm verloren hatte. Dem Schatten stockte der Atem und kurzzeitig flackerte das Feuer im Wald niedriger. Sollte es etwa wirklich sein, dass...

Im blutigen Getümmel auf dem Schlachtfeld bahnte sich ein wütender Durza einen Weg, um näher an die Drachenreiter heranzukommen. Da war er wieder: der goldene Drache mit dem Mann auf dem Rücken, den der Schatten nur zu genau zu kennen glaubte. Er hob die rechte Hand und brüllte: „Garjzla!" Ein roter Blitz schoss aus seiner Handfläche und traf den Drachen an der Brust, durchschlug die Panzerung und ließ das Tier samt Reiter zu Boden stürzen.

Der Elf schlug einige Meter neben seinem Drachen auf und rührte sich zunächst nicht. Wie von Sinnen rannte Durza zu ihm hinüber, als über ihm Galbatorix schrie: „Der Reiter gehört mir!" Wenig beeindruckt setzte der Schatten seinen Weg fort und wurde plötzlich von dem goldenen Drachen angegriffen. Das Tier versuchte seinen sich langsam erholenden Reiter zu schützen und stellte sich Durza fauchend in den Weg. Getrieben von unbändigem Hass schlug dieser dem Drachen das linke Vorderbein ab und fauchte nicht weniger.

„Glaedr, blöthra! Sköliro ono!", rief der benommene Elf und versuchte sich aufzurichten. Der Drache jaulte vor Schmerz und erhob sich zögernd in die Lüfte. „Eitha! Wiol pömnuria Ilian!", rief sein Reiter noch, bevor er von Shruikans schwarzen Klauen gepackt und weggetragen wurde.

Betrogen um seine Beute brüllte Durza und ließ die Flammen des Waldes so hoch schießen, dass einer der gegnerischen Drachenreiter auf dem Rücken seines Tieres verbrannte, weil es ihm nicht gelungen war, schnell genug an Höhe zu gewinnen.

TBC

A/N: Mal wieder einer meiner ungeschickten Versuche, die Alte Sprache möglichst sinngemäß einzubauen:

„Glaedr, blöthra! Sköliro ono!": Glaedr, halte ein! Schütze dich!

„Eitha! Wiol pömnuria Ilian!": Flieg los! Mir zuliebe!


	9. Chapter 9

**Kapitel 9**

Galbatorix' Plan ging auf: am Nachmittag flohen die restlichen noch überlebenden Gegner vom Schlachtfeld, entsetzt und überrumpelt von der Mordgier der Soldaten, der Verbissenheit der Abtrünnigen und der Flammenhölle des Waldes, in der mit einem Schlag fast ein Drittel ihres Heeres vernichtet worden war.

Die Sonne stand immer noch recht hoch am Himmel, als Durza blutbespritzt zu den Zelten der Wyrdfell kam, mit blankem Schwert und vor Zorn brodelnd. „Wo hat er ihn hingebracht?", zischte er Torwec an, der ihm in den Weg getreten war.

„In eine unserer Festungen. Du kannst froh sein, dass er nicht mehr mitbekommen hat, wie du da unten gewütet hast!", antwortete der Abtrünnige und wich nicht zur Seite.

„Ich will diesen Elf!" Der Schatten hob sein Schwert und hieb es mit aller Wucht in den Boden. Nichts mehr an ihm wirkte noch wirklich menschlich. Der über Stunden aufrecht erhaltene Bann hatte seinen Tribut gekostet: Durzas Haut wirkte zu straff über die Knochen gespannt und durchscheinend wie Pergament, die Augen waren tief eingefallen, blutunterlaufen und glimmten gelblich.

Torwec verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf. „Der Elf, von dem du sprichst, ist Oromis. Einer der Ältesten des Drachenreiterordens, der Galbatorix vor Jahren einen neuen Drachen verwehrt hatte. Was immer DU auch für eine Rechnung mit ihm offen hast, es wird warten müssen." Etwas versöhnlicher setzte er hinzu: „Du solltest dich ausruhen. Die anderen Magier sind schon misstrauisch, zumal sie selbst nie mit dem Schwert in eine Schlacht eingreifen."

„Ich bin kein Magier!", fauchte Durza und zog sein Schwert wieder aus dem schlammigen Boden. „Es ist mir egal, was diese Handwedler von mir denken..."

„Deinem Herrn aber nicht", schnitt ihm Morzan das Wort ab. Breitbeinig und mit ebenfalls vor der Brust verschränkten Armen hatte dieser hinter dem Schatten Aufstellung bezogen. „Galbatorix hatte dich angewiesen, als Mensch zu erscheinen." Er lächelte kalt, dann fuhr er fort: „...und im Moment könntest du nicht mal ein Urgal-Baby davon überzeugen, KEIN Schatten zu sein!" Mit einer einzigen leichten Handbewegung schleuderte er Durza das Schwert aus der Hand, ohne es auch nur zu berühren. Eine weitere Geste ließ den Schatten nach Luft ringend an die Kehle fassen. „Glaube nicht, dass Galbatorix der Einzige ist, der dich mit Leichtigkeit vernichten könnte. Wenn du nicht so... effizient gekämpft hättest, hätte ich dich schon vor Stunden vom Schlachtfeld geholt. Und jetzt sorge dafür, dass du morgen wieder mit dem Heer zurück nach Furnost reiten kannst, ohne aufzufallen."

Die eisenharte Klammer um Durzas Kehle ließ im Druck nach und er schnappte verzweifelt nach Luft. Welche Kunst auch immer Galbatorix beherrschte, er hatte sein Wissen offensichtlich auch an Morzan weitergegeben, vielleicht auch an die anderen Wyrdfell. Gedemütigt stolperte der Schatten in sein Zelt und ließ sich auf die klammen Decken fallen. Das konnte einfach nicht wahr sein. Jahrtausende waren die Schatten die Mächtigsten Wesen in Alagaësia gewesen. Und nun waren mindestens zwei abtrünnige Drachenreiter _menschlichen_ Ursprungs befähigt, ihn, Durza, einen der Mächtigen Alten, wie ein Püppchen zu behandeln und zu beherrschen? Hier stimmte etwas ganz und gar nicht. Leider war Vila auch keine große Hilfe gewesen, zumindest hatte sie ihm auch nichts erzählen können, was Pamuk an verderbten Wissen ausgegraben haben könnte.

Sein Körper schmerzte nicht weniger als sein angegriffener Stolz. Einige Treffer seiner Gegner hatte er einstecken müssen, aber es waren kaum mehr als Schrammen im Gegensatz zu dem, was er ihnen zugefügt hatte. Rasen und Wüten war vielleicht keine kluge Vorgehensweise, aber eine... wie hatte es Morzan ausgedrückt?... effiziente. Stöhnend legte er sich auf die Decken und fiel in einen unruhigen Wachschlaf. Wilde Träume – oder eher Erinnerungen – beschäftigten ihn bis zum Morgengrauen:

_Carsaib, der von seinem Vater das Jagdhandwerk erlernt. Anjia, die mit ihrem Vater Haeg in der Wüste erste Beschwörungen versucht. Durza, der zusammen mit seiner Gefährtin Kazit'ra von einer Felsenklippe aus die Ankunft der Elfen beobachtet. Der Mord an Carsaibs Eltern. Haeg, erschlagen in seinem eigenen Blut. Die wahre Natur der Elfen... alles verschmilzt miteinander, drei Geister werden zu einem, darüber herrscht ein schwarzes Monster, schnürt ihnen die Kehle zu..._

Besonders erholt war er am nächsten Tag nicht, als er sein Pferd bestieg, aber er sah menschlicher aus. Schweigend ritt er neben den Generälen einher, zurück zur Garnisonsstadt am Nordufer des Tüdosten. Die Wyrdfell hatten sich mit ihren Drachen schon kurz nach Sonnenaufgang auf den Weg zu einer Festung gemacht, deren Standort sie Durza nicht verraten wollten. Und der Schatten war nach seiner gestrigen Auseinandersetzung mit Morzan klug genug, nicht allzu hartnäckig nachzufragen. Er sollte einige Tage in Furnost bleiben, falls der Gegner doch noch versuchen sollte, mit den kläglichen Resten seiner Streitmacht auf Ilirea zu marschieren.

Was ziemlich unwahrscheinlich war, aber Durza beschwerte sich nicht. Er war schon lang nicht mehr im Süden gewesen, außerdem hatte Furnost eine kleine Bibliothek, in der er sich vergraben konnte. Nach den vergangenen zwei Wochen war ihm durchaus nach etwas Ruhe zumute. Und die Wyrdfell würden ihn schon noch früh genug wieder zu Dienste rufen.

Torwec hatte ihm zugesagt, dass Oromis am Leben bleiben würde, zumindest vorläufig. Es würde sich schon noch eine Gelegenheit ergeben, wo er den Elfen befragen konnte. Der Schatten hatte ihm nicht gesagt, warum er es so auf den Drachenreiter abgesehen hatte. Warum sollte er auch? Torwec war nicht sein Freund. Genauso wenig wie Morzan oder Galbatorix, die ihn mit einer Leichtigkeit beherrschen konnten, die Durza mehr als nur erschreckte. Der junge Wyrdfell war bisher immer ehrlich zu ihm gewesen und hatte anscheinend keinerlei Berührungsängste mit ihm. Die meisten Menschen schreckten – zu Recht – vor einem Schatten zurück. Aber für Torwec war er... normal? Andererseits war Durza ja nun nicht mehr viel mehr als ein Schoßhündchen. Vielleicht zeigte Torwec deshalb keine Angst vor ihm, weil er wusste, dass Galbatorix ihn rächen würde. Aber warum hielten sich dann die anderen Abtrünnigen auf Abstand?

Diese Grübeleien brachten ihn auch nicht weiter, aber zumindest war er abgelenkt von den Nichtigkeiten, über denen sich des Königs Generäle unterhielten. Welch brillante Strategien sie doch eingesetzt hatten. Wie es ihnen gelungen war, ihre Männer furchtlos in die Schlacht zu führen, wie ihre Männer metzelten und schlachteten. Oder wie sie selbst tatsächlich auch in Bedrängnis gekommen waren und ihre Schwerter zücken mussten, statt ungestört auf der Anhöhe zu warten und den Verlauf zu beobachten. Nach vier Tagen ruhigen Rückmarsches nach Furnost war Durza beinahe mürbe. Hätte er noch einen weiteren Tag im Sattel neben diesen Schwaflern aushalten müssen, der König hätte sich neue Generäle suchen müssen.

Kaum in der Garnisonsstadt angekommen, sprang er von seinem Reittier und machte sich auf den Weg zu der kleinen Bibliothek, die er bei seinem ersten Aufenthalt hier entdeckt hatte. Es waren kaum mehr als hundert Bände, die da auf ihn warteten, aber vielleicht kannte er den einen oder anderen ja noch nicht. Gehütet wurden diese Wissensschätze von einem alten Ehepaar, das sich auf Hexerei verstand. Die langen Gespräche mit den beiden, das Stöbern in den Büchern, all das lenkte Durza etwas von seinen derzeitigen Sorgen ab. Und für fast eine Woche war es ihm möglich, sich zu entspannen.

TBC

A/N: „Handwedler" – in Anlehnung an den TV-Fantasyfilm „Merlin" mit Sam Neill in der Hauptrolle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Kapitel 10**

Nur zu schnell holten die Ereignisse im Land auch Durza wieder ein. Am Morgen seines sechsten Tages in Furnost gellten Rufe durch die Stadt, als ein roter Drachen über den Häusern kreiste und vor dem Hauptgebäude der Garnison zur Landung ansetzte. Es war Torwec mit seinem Drachen Jura, der ohne Umwege das Quartier des Schattens aufsuchte: „Es ist soweit. Wir werden einen letzten Angriff auf Doru Araeba fliegen."

„Und was habe ich damit zu schaffen?", fragte Durza amüsiert, „Ich habe keinen Drachen und kann folglich auch nicht mitfliegen."

Ärgerlich verzog Torwec das Gesicht. „Du könntest fliegen, wenn du nur wolltest. Aber darum geht es nicht. Diesen Kampf müssen wir allein bestreiten. Jemand muss den Elfen bewachen, während wir endgültig unseren Orden übernehmen werden."

Auch wenn er sehr daran interessiert war, mit dem Elfen zusammen zu treffen, wollte er es dem Wyrdfell nicht so leicht machen: „Oromis? Was für eine wundervolle Idee. Rufen wir doch mal wieder unseren zahmen Hausschatten, damit er das Kindermädchen spielt."

„Ich habe mich für dich eingesetzt, du Narr!" Wütend riss Torwec am Ärmel seines Gegenübers und fixierte ihn mit wütendem Blick. „Galbatorix wollte ihn schon töten, weil er jetzt nur noch eine Last für ihn darstellt! Und ich weiß, dass du noch mit ihm reden wolltest!"

„Reden? REDEN? Ich werde ihn in kleine Stücke schneiden, DAS werde ich mit ihm tun!" Mit einem Schlag platzte all die unterdrückte Wut aus Durza heraus: „Ich werde ihm genau das antun, was er mit mir getan hat! Er soll leiden und den Tod als Erlösung empfinden, nicht als Strafe!"

Ein unheilvoller magischer Wind fuhr durch die kleine Kammer und Torwec schluckte seine Überraschung hinunter: „Tu was du für richtig halten magst, aber nun sollten wir aufbrechen. Pack deine Habe zusammen, es wird ein langer Flug nach Belatona."

„Flug?"

Einige Minuten später stand Durza vor dem roten Drachen und schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich werde niemals auf so ein Tier klettern!"

Der Drache schnaubte verächtlich und kleine Rauchkringel stiegen aus seinen Nüstern. „Jura meint, er könnte sich auch etwas Angenehmeres vorstellen, als dich zu transportieren." Torwec verstaute Durzas wenige Habe in den Satteltaschen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir müssen morgen Abend am Südufer des Leona-Sees sein, also sollten wir bald aufbrechen. Steig schon auf, die Zeit läuft uns davon."

Der Schatten schüttelte wieder den Kopf und verschränkte entschlossen die Arme vor der Brust. „Lieber laufe ich zu Fuß."

„Entschuldige, aber das dauert entschieden zu lang! Rauf mit dir!" Torwec wurde langsam ärgerlich und stemmte die Fäuste in die Hüften.

„Niemals."

„Entweder du fliegst mit mir oder aber deine Tage sind gezählt, mein Freund!"

„Ich bin nicht dein Freund, merk dir das! Ich werde einen anderen Weg finden..." Plötzliche Schwärze umgab den Schatten und er sank kraftlos zusammen.

Enttäuscht betrachtete Torwec abwechselnd den glänzenden schwarzen Stein, den er von Galbatorix erhalten hatte, in seiner Hand und den bewusstlosen Durza zu seinen Füßen. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte nicht darauf zurückgreifen müssen, mein Freund." Jura schnaubte wieder verächtlich, als der junge Reiter den Schatten an den Sattel schnallte. „Ach, sei du doch still. Irgendwann wird sich das alles auszahlen, vertrau mir." Dann kletterte er selbst in den Sattel und mit mächtigen Flügelschlägen erhob sich der blutrote Drachen in den Vormittagshimmel, drehte eine Schleife und flog nach Westen.

Die Sonne war schon lange hinter dem Horizont versunken, als Jura darauf bestand, sich ausruhen zu müssen. Torwec hob den überraschend leichten Schatten aus dem Sattel und legte den bewusstlosen Körper neben der kleinen Feuerstelle nieder. Er hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie Durza jetzt reagieren würde, wenn er noch einmal den Stein berühren und die Worte der Alten Sprache sprechen würde, die ihn erwecken würden. Sicherheitshalber trat der junge Wyrdfell einige Schritte zurück und machte sich auf Einiges gefasst.

Doch der Schatten reagierte erstaunlich ruhig, als er die Augen aufschlug und sich umschaute. „Galbatorix, ja?" Er setzte sich auf und hielt sich den dröhnenden Schädel. „Ich sollte mich langsam daran gewöhnen, ein Sklave zu sein, aber..." Er brach den Satz ab und kämpfte gegen die Welle von Zorn, Hass und schierer Verzweiflung an, die ihn zu übermannen drohte.

„Wärest du freiwillig mitgekommen, wäre das nicht nötig gewesen." Langsam entspannte sich Torwec und etwas wie Mitleid keimte in ihm auf. „Außerdem bist du kein Sklave." Er setzte einen Topf Wasser auf und setzte sich dem Schatten gegenüber auf die andere Seite des Feuers. „Wie ich dir schon in Ilirea sagte: Galbatorix würde dir gern vertrauen, aber dafür musst du auch etwas tun."

„Brav sein, ja?" Durza lachte bitter auf, dann verdunkelten sich seine Züge: „Wie würdest du das nennen, wenn dein Leben ständig bedroht wird und du nur gut genug dafür bist, Befehle auszuführen oder aber... gegen deinen Willen..." Er hatte den Faden verloren und schwieg. Von einem gewissen Standpunkt aus war es vielleicht nicht so abwegig, freiwillig auf die körperliche Hülle zu verzichten und lieber als Geist auf eine neue Gelegenheit zu warten. Zumindest würde er damit seinem derzeitigen Schicksal entrinnen können. Aber dann holten ihn wieder die Erinnerungen an die Körperlosigkeit ein, die ihn im Laufe der Jahrtausende in den Wahn zu treiben drohte. Oder war er schon wahnsinnig?

Der junge Wyrdfell seufzte, als er es aufgab, den verklärten Blick des Schattens zu deuten. „Gehe ich recht in der Annahme, dass du außer einem Tee nichts möchtest zum Abendessen? Ich hätte nur einige Nüsse und Beeren anzubieten, aber die hat Pamuk auch nie angerührt."

Durza tauchte beim Namen seines Feindes abrupt aus seinen finsteren Gedanken auf. „Tee. Ja." Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er von Torwec einen dampfenden Becher entgegennahm, fuhr er fort: „Du und Pamuk. Wie gut kennst du ihn?" Und wieso hast du keinerlei Angst vor mir, fügte er in Gedanken noch hinzu.

„Pamuk hat Galbatorix geholfen, sich gegen den Orden zur Wehr zu setzen. Als ich mich ihm anschloss, lernte ich deinen Vorgänger kennen. Er war...ist ein sehr gelehrter Geist. Ich habe viel von ihm gelernt." Torwec kaute auf ein paar Nüssen herum, dann fragte er: „Warum hast du ihn getötet... oder wie ihr das nennt."

„Nicht getötet. Wir können nicht sterben wie ihr Menschen. Ich habe ihn nur zurück auf die andere Seite geschickt." Der Schatten zuckte mit den Achseln und trank etwas von der heißen Flüssigkeit aus dem Becher in seinen Händen. „Er wird wiederkommen, leider." Noch bevor der Wyrdfell erneut fragen konnte, fuhr er fort: „Wir mochten uns noch nie sonderlich. Auch nicht zu unseren Lebzeiten."

„Wann war das? Pamuk hat mir darauf nie geantwortet, wenn ich ihn fragte."

Durza überlegte kurz. Es gab einige Wenige wie Haeg und Manel, die der Wahrheit von allein auf die Spur gekommen waren. Warum sollte es dann ein Geheimnis bleiben? „Das war lang bevor die Elfen aus Alalea hierher kamen. Die Ältesten der Geister stammen aus dem Grauen Volk, musst du wissen."

Torwec zog erstaunt die Augenbrauen in die Höhe: „Das Graue Volk? Diejenigen, welche die Alte Sprache zur Magie machten?"

Offenbar hatte der junge Reiter in Geschichte gut aufgepasst. Durza lächelte und fuhr fort: „Ja. Das waren wir. Und zum Dank wurden wir von den Elfen ausgerottet, weil sie Angst vor uns bekamen." Seine Stimme wurde eisig: „Aber wir waren nicht zum Sterben bestimmt. Unsere Seelen hängen immer noch zwischen den Toren des Todes fest. Und nichts wird das jemals ändern. Aber darüber schweigen die Elfen sich aus. Wenn sie könnten, hätten sie auch den Drachenkrieg verheimlicht, aber da das der Ursprung eures Ordens ist und eure Drachen ein kollektives Gedächtnis haben, wurde das zur Unmöglichkeit."

Der junge Wyrdfell war entsetzt. Sie redeten noch Stunden, bevor Torwec in Schlaf sank. Bewacht vom misstrauischen Jura und einem zutiefst deprimierten Durza, der noch bis zum Morgengrauen alten Erinnerungen nachhing.

TBC

A/N: Fröhliches Zitateraten mit der Silberkugel:

„Er soll leiden und den Tod als Erlösung empfinden, nicht als Strafe!" – Gruß an King Einon aus „Dragonheart"!

Wer aufpasst, wird noch mehr Anleihen aus Buch und Film in den folgenden Kapiteln finden, ich bediene mich recht freimütig, wenn es passt +g+


	11. Chapter 11

**Kapitel 11**

Als Torwec am nächsten Morgen von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen geweckt wurde, hatte Durza bereits neuen Tee gekocht. Die Miene des Schattens war undurchdringlich, aber trotzdem spürte der junge Reiter die Sorgen, die sich darunter verbargen. Auch wenn er mit Pamuk auf irgendeine Art befreundet gewesen war, so war es doch Durza, der ihm einen tieferen Einblick in die Seele der Dämonen gewährt hatte. ‚Jedes Monster hat seine eigene Geschichte...', dachte er und Jura gab ein grollendes Kichern von sich.

„Was hat dein Vieh?", fragte der Schatten und zog argwöhnisch eine Augenbraue in die Höhe.

„Er lacht. Außerdem ist er kein Vieh, sondern ein Drache. Und da du ihn heute hoffentlich ohne Nachhilfe meinerseits reiten wirst, wäre ich an deiner Stelle etwas vorsichtiger mit deinen Äußerungen." Verärgert trat Torwec die letzten glimmenden Reste des Feuers aus und sattelte Jura., der ihm seine eigene Sicht der Dinge in Gedanken mitteilte.

Durza legte den Kopf schräg und betrachtete das gewaltige Tier zweifelnd. „Wenn ich es mir aussuchen könnte, würde ich immer noch vorziehen, zu Fuß zu gehen." Bevor Torwec etwas sagen konnte, winkte der Schatten ab. „Aber selbstverständlich werde ich deinen Anweisungen Folge leisten, auch wenn das bedeutet, dass ich kein guter Gesprächspartner sein werde für die Dauer des Flugs."

„Du hast Angst vorm Fliegen.", konstatierte Torwec und grinste.

„Nein. Ich habe keine Angst."

„Hast du wohl!"

„Habe ich NICHT!", fauchte Durza und setzte nach einer kleinen Pause hinzu: „Ich empfinde es nur als... unnatürlich."

„Entschuldige, aber deine ganze Existenz ist widernatürlich, oder etwa nicht?" Torwec hätte schreien können vor Lachen. „Ich hätte mehr von jemandem erwartet, der Jahrtausende an Erfahrungen hat! Zumindest eine bessere Ausrede!"

„Woher soll ich wissen, dass dieses... dieser Drache mich nicht abwirft, wenn es ihm in den Kopf kommt? Das hat nichts mit Angst zu tun, es ist nur..." Langsam dämmerte es Durza, dass er gerade dabei war, sich um Kopf und Kragen zu reden. „Ich mag nichts reiten, das ich nicht kontrollieren kann!"

„Aha." Mit Mühe schluckte der junge Wyrdfell sein Lachen hinunter. „Also hast du keine Angst vorm Fliegen, sondern nur vor dem ausgeliefert sein, ja?" Als der Schatten vor Wut nichts antwortete, setzte er hinzu: „Wir werden dich schon nicht fallen lassen. Immerhin sollen wir dich heil zu Galbatorix bringen, so lautet unser _gemeinsamer_ Auftrag!" Die letzten Worte waren vor allem an Jura gerichtet, der in Gedanken vorgeschlagen hatte, den Schatten unterwegs versehentlich zu ‚verlieren'.

Durza sprach während des Fluges wirklich nicht viel. Andererseits hielt er sich aber auch nicht so verkrampft fest, wie Torwec erwartet hätte. Gelegentlich stockte dem Schatten der Atem, besonders wenn Jura aus lauter Übermut scharfe Kurven flog oder in große Höhen aufstieg. Als die Stadt Belatona in der Abenddämmerung in Sicht kam, sprach der junge Reiter über die Schulter hinweg: „Siehst du dort im Norden die Festung, direkt auf den Klippen? Dort müssen wir hin."

Die Festung am Seeufer war ein verlassener Drachenreiterhorst. Als Jura schlitternd auf den polierten Steinfliesen einer Terrasse zu Stehen kam, sprang Durza eilig ab. Er wollte nicht auch nur eine Sekunde länger auf dem Rücken dieses unberechenbaren Viehs verbringen. „Vielen Dank für eine weitere unangenehme Erfahrung.", presste er zwischen den Lippen hervor und sah sich um.

Galbatorix und Morzan traten durch ein weites Tor auf die Terrasse und wirkten beide nicht sehr erfreut. „Ihr seid spät dran!", ließ sich Morzan vernehmen und schritt grußlos an dem Schatten vorbei.

„Wir hatten einige Turbulenzen auf dem Weg hierher. Frühlingsstürme.", erklärte Torwec, sattelte Jura ab und warf Durza sein Bündel zu.

„Ruht euch aus, so weit es geht. Wir werden noch vor Morgengrauen aufbrechen." Mit einem knappen Nicken erwiderte Galbatorix die angedeutete Verbeugung des Schattens, dann zog er jenen zur Seite und raunte: „Ich habe beschlossen, Oromis am Leben zu lassen. Tue mit ihm was du willst, aber stelle sicher, dass er diese Festung lebend verlässt, hast du mich verstanden?"

Durza schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Hatte Torwec nicht gesagt, dass Galbatorix den Elfen schon töten lassen wollte? „Nicht wirklich, mein Lord..."

Der Anführer der Wyrdfell griff den Schatten hart am Arm und zog ihn noch weiter von Morzan und Torwec fort. „Ich will, dass der Elf fliehen kann. Ich habe einen Weg gefunden, ihm immer im Gedächtnis zu bleiben. Irgendwann wird er noch sehr nützlich für uns werden!"

„Wie Ihr wünscht, Mylord." Durza deutete eine erneute Verbeugung an und trat einige Schritte zurück. Was sollte das nun schon wieder? Hatte Galbatorix ihn den weiten Weg nur machen lassen, damit er Fluchthelfer spielen sollte? Traute er seinen eigenen Anhängern nicht zu, den Sinn seiner Pläne zu verstehen?

„Wir werden in ein paar Tagen Doru Araeba auf Vroengard angreifen. Dorthin haben sich die letzten Drachenreiter zurückgezogen und wir werden sie endgültig vernichten! Wenn das geschehen ist, wirst du dich auf den Weg nach Ilirea machen."

Sicher. Schoßhund, Kindermädchen und Laufbursche. Durza widerstand dem Reflex, die Zähne zu fletschen und nickte nur. Immerhin könnte er auf dem Weg in die Königsstadt noch einen Abstecher zum Helgrind machen. Vila hatte ihm diesen Besuch schließlich nachdrücklich angeraten.

„Zügele deine Gedanken, mein Freund.", mahnte ihn Galbatorix und tippte auf seine Schläfe: „Ich kann dich hören. Und nicht alles was du denkst, gefällt mir." Mit diesen Worten ließ er den erschütterten Schatten stehen und gesellte sich zu seinen beiden Anhängern.

Die Stunden bis zum Abflug der Abtrünnigen zogen sich für Durza endlos hin. Kaum hatte der letzte Drachen mit seinem Reiter abgehoben, stürzte er die Stufen hinunter zu dem Verlies, in dem der Elf Oromis gefangen gehalten wurde. Vor der schweren Eichentür hielt er inne und unterdrückte das aufgeregte Zittern seines Körpers. Er war so nah am Ziel...

TBC

A/N: Liest hier eigentlich IRGENDWER diese Story? Nicht, dass ich um Reviews betteln möchte, aber dieses eisige Schweigen irritiert mich! Das kenne ich sonst von FFnet überhaupt nicht... :(


	12. Chapter 12

**Kapitel 12**

Mit angehaltenem Atem betrat er schließlich leise die Zelle, in der Oromis von verschiedenen Drogen geschwächt auf einer harten Holzpritsche lag. Das Licht der Fackeln aus dem Gang reichte kaum aus, um auch nur die Türöffnung zu erhellen, aber Durza konnte auch in dieser Dunkelheit gut sehen.

Er wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er jetzt tun sollte oder was er von sich selbst erwartet hätte. Es war schwer, einem so derart verwundeten und geschwächten Lebewesen gegenüber den immensen Hass aufrechtzuerhalten, der ihn noch vor Minuten die Treppen hatte hinunterfliegen lassen. Da lag er also. DER Elf. Oder doch nicht?

Neugierig trat er näher und begutachtete eingehend das Gesicht des Gefangenen. Fast wäre er zurückgeschreckt, als dieser sich bewegte und flüsternd fragte: „Missfällt dir, was du siehst?"

Der Schatten lächelte kalt und richtete sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf. „Mir missfällt, was ich mit dir verbinde, Elf."

„Und das wäre?", fragte Oromis und bemühte sich, die Augen offen zu halten.

„Ist es wirklich schon so lang her, dass du dich nicht erinnern kannst?"

„Vielleicht. Woran soll ich mich erinnern, Schatten?"

„Zumindest erkennst du, mit wem du es zu tun hast. Das ist schon mal ein Anfang." Mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung entfachte Durza eine Fackel an der Wand und setzte sich auf eine zweite Pritsche. Das Gespräch würde länger dauern, warum es sich unnötig unbequem machen?

„Mit dieser armseligen Verkleidung kannst du keinen Drachenreiter täuschen. Deine Haut ist zu blass, die Augenfarbe unnatürlich und... deine Zähne zu spitz.", flüsterte der Elf, bevor er einen Hustenkrampf erlitt.

Angewidert wendete Durza sich ab und betrachtete das rosa Schimmern der Morgensonne am Himmel. Durch das kleine vergitterte Fenster war kaum etwas zu erkennen, aber er kämpfte mit seiner langsam schwindenden Geduld und war froh über jede Ablenkung. Als der Husten verebbte, entgegnete er: „Wir sind alle, was wir sind. Oder was aus uns gemacht wurde. Womit wir wieder beim Thema wären."

Oromis schloss die Augen und bat alle ihm bekannten Götter, Heilige und Mächtigen, dass der Schatten endlich zum Punkt kommen würde. Die Folter durch Morzan und Galbatorix war schon unerträglich gewesen, aber nun auch noch Ratespiele mit einem Dämonen war zu viel.

„Erinnerst du dich noch, wie euer Volk nach Alagaësia kam? Verfolgt vom Unglück und den Urgals? Wie eure Schiffe an den Strand stießen und ihr euch vor Freude kaum halten konntet, endlich wieder Land unter den Füßen zu spüren?", flüsterte Durza und hoffte damit, das wütende Zittern seiner Stimme vor dem Elfen verbergen zu können.

„Ja, ich kenne diese Geschichte.", antwortete Oromis und öffnete seine schrägen Augen, um den Schatten beobachten zu können.

„Ich erinnere mich noch sehr genau." Durza lachte leise auf. „Ich war dabei. Ich habe gesehen, wie eure Schiffe zuerst winzig klein am Horizont auftauchten." Er hob die Hand und deutete etwas sehr Kleines mit den Fingern an. „Wenn ich gewusst hätte, welches Unheil mit euch in meine Heimat kam, ich hätte euch damals schon vernichtet." Er ballte die Hand zur Faust und ließ sie auf der Pritsche niederdonnern.

Äußerlich blieb der Elf ungerührt, aber trotz allem stieg Furcht in ihm auf. Durzas Augen glühten gelb auf und sein Gesicht war zu einer Fratze des Wahnsinns und der Wut verzerrt, als er zischend fortfuhr: „Ihr nahmt alles: das Land, die Magie und zum Dank..." Ihm versagte die Stimme und er schüttelte den Kopf, schloss die Augen, atmete tief durch und fuhr gefährlich sanft fort: „Sage mir, Oromis von den Elfen, WARUM habt ihr uns das angetan? WARUM musstet ihr mein Volk vernichten?"

„Ich weiß es nicht.", antwortete der Elf und wusste, dass der Schatten sich damit nicht zufrieden geben würde. Er hatte von den Gerüchten gehört, dass die ersten Elfen in Alagaësia das Graue Volk ausgerottet hätten, als sie stark genug waren, dieses Wagnis einzugehen. Aber das waren verbotene Gerüchte, geflüstert hinter geschlossenen Türen. Wenn der Schatten wirklich einer der Grauen war, oder eher dessen Seele, mussten sie wohl wahr sein. „Ich denke, das war ein Fehler."

Durzas Miene wurde ausdruckslos. „Du denkst, es wäre ein _Fehler_ gewesen?", flüsterte er und stand auf. „Nur ein _Fehler_?" Ein ungläubiges Lachen drang aus seiner Kehle. „DAS ist eine ziemliche Untertreibung, nicht wahr?" Er hätte aufschreien, seinen Wut hinausheulen und alles um sich herum in Schutt und Asche legen können, aber stattdessen lachte er nur. „Wo warst DU damals, Elf?"

Nun war es an Oromis, humorlos zu lachen. „Noch nicht geboren, mein Freund!" Er drehte so gut es ihm gelang den Kopf herum und starrte dem in der Bewegung erstarrten Schatten ins Gesicht. „Was du zu vergessen scheinst, ist, dass wir damals noch nicht so lang lebten, wie wir es heute tun. Für wen auch immer du mich halten magst, ich bin es nicht."

Stille breitete sich in der Zelle aus. Nein, natürlich konnte Oromis nicht der Elf sein, der Kazit'ra und ihn, Durza, in der Blutigen Nacht getötet hatte. Er sah ihm ähnlich, sehr ähnlich. Vielleicht war es einer seiner Vorfahren gewesen, aber nein, DIESER Elf konnte nicht sein Mörder sein. Der Schatten musste über seine eigene Dummheit lachen. Kalt dröhnte seine Lache durch das Verlies. „Hast du wirklich geglaubt, ich hätte das nicht gewusst?"

„Du bist nur ein Schatten dessen, was dein Volk einmal war. Darum nennen wir euch so: Schatten. Und ihr seid verrückt geworden, verrückt und noch blutgieriger, als ihr es damals schon gewesen seid!" Nun war es an Oromis, wütend zu werden. Für wie dumm hielt dieser Dämon ihn eigentlich, um nicht den Fehler durchschauen zu können, der in seinem kranken Hirn entstanden war?

„Wo wir gerade bei Blutgier sind..." Durza beugte sich über den Elfen und zückte jenen kleinen Dolch, den er in Haegs Höhle gefunden hatte, „...es ist schon lang her, dass ich Elfenblut gekostet habe..."

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Kapitel 13**

Die Tage und Nächte, in denen Durza seine gesamte Wut an dem Elfen auslassen konnte, vergingen wie im Flug. Immer im Hinterkopf hatte er die Befürchtung, dass dieser Spaß schneller vorbei sein konnte, als ihm lieb war. Wobei Spaß nicht das richtige Wort war, Befreiung, sehr späte Rache, aber auch Selbstqual traf es eher. Mit jedem Schnitt, jedem Tropfen Gift, jedem geistigen Angriff erinnerte sich der Schatten wieder an das, was IHM einst angetan worden war – und immer noch wurde.

Er gehörte zwar nicht zu den Geistern, die in den letzten Jahrtausenden resigniert hatten und nur noch auf eine Möglichkeit warteten, endgültig ganz auf die andere Seite wechseln zu können, aber in schwachen Momenten wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als endlich Frieden finden zu können. Und immer, wenn diese Momente kamen, wurde er zuerst wütend auf sich selbst, dann auf alle um ihn herum. Denn Frieden war das einzige, was für ihn und die anderen Geister und Dämonen, die noch in der Zwischenwelt gefangen waren, nicht zu erreichen war. Seinem Volk war es nicht bestimmt, die Tore des Todes zu durchqueren und das Warten, das Hoffen auf eine Einsicht der Höheren Wesen, die sie einstmals alle erschaffen hatten, trieb sie früher oder später in den Wahnsinn.

Durza hatte die Schwelle zum Wahnsinn schon früh überschritten gehabt. Nicht, weil er mehr verloren hätte als die meisten anderen, sondern weil er von jeher von Neugier getrieben worden war. Er hatte Grenzen nie akzeptieren können, musste alles verstehen, alles kontrollieren. War dem nicht so, sah er das als persönliches Versagen und wurde wütend. Damals wie heute.

Enttäuscht blickte er auf den schlaffen Körper des Elfen hinunter und seufzte. Es war wieder einmal Zeit, seinem Opfer Zeit zu geben, sich zu erholen. Mit hartem Griff fasste er nach dem Kiefer des Gefolterten und flößte ihm ein paar Tropfen Heiltrank ein, den er mit den primitivsten Mitteln selbst hatte herstellen müssen. Fast zwei Nächte waren dafür drauf gegangen, bis er endlich genug Schüsseln, Kessel und Glasröhren in der Festung zusammengesammelt hatte, um aus ein paar harmlosen Uferpflanzen und Küchenkräutern Gifte, Heiltränke und Säuren herstellen zu können. Aber nachdem er Oromis am ersten Tag ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit fast umgebracht hatte, war ihm das den Aufwand wert gewesen. Der Elf war einfach schon viel zu geschwächt gewesen, um ihm lange standhalten zu können. Und das wiederum bereitete dem Schatten keine Freude, weil es keine Herausforderung darstellte.

Fast widerwillig raffte er seine Gifte, Tränke und verschiedenen Waffen zusammen, um für ein paar Stunden zu pausieren. Gegen Nachmittag würde er weitermachen können, davon ging er aus.

Auf dem Weg nach oben in die große Eingangshalle, die er zu seiner „Ruhestätte" gemacht hatte, hörte er bereits das Schlagen riesiger Flügel im Frühlingshimmel. Alles vorbei, das würde die Nachricht sein, den Elfen aus der Festung zu schaffen und auf dem Weg nach Ilirea zu ‚verlieren'. Umso überraschter musste Durza feststellen, dass es nicht nur ein Reiter mit der Botschaft war, sondern alle vierzehn Wyrdfell. Und sie sahen angeschlagen aus.

Der Schatten trat hinaus auf die Anflugterrasse und wartete geduldig, bis Galbatorix landete und humpelnd auf ihn zukam. Er deutete eine Verbeugung an und wartete gespannt auf eine Erklärung.

„Ist der Elf noch hier?", fragte Galbatorix und blieb mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht neben ihm stehen.

„Ja. Mylord."

„Gut. _Vergiss_ heute Abend und morgen früh seine Dosis, die seine magischen Fähigkeiten unterdrückt. Ich will, dass er glaubt, selbst fliehen zu können, weil wir zu beschäftigt sind." Damit ließ der Drachenreiter den Schatten stehen und humpelte weiter.

Mit unbefriedigter Neugierde legte Durza leicht den Kopf schräg und schaute seinem ‚Herrn' hinterher. Währenddessen hatte Torwec ihn erreicht und legte eine mit Blut verschmierten Lappen umwickelte Hand auf seine Schulter. „Es ist einiges geschehen, dass so nicht geplant war."

„Davon war ich ausgegangen, als ihr hier alle auftauchtet", entgegnete Durza schnippisch und musterte den jungen Wyrdfell abschätzend. Die Rüstung war verbeult, ebenso die seines Drachen Jura, der sich erschöpft neben den anderen Flugechsen hatte zu Boden gleiten lassen und nach Luft rang. Mehrere kleine Platzwunden am Torwecs Kopf, Stiche, Schnitte und blauschwarze Flecken zeugten von einem heftigen Kampf.

„Nicht so voreilig, wir haben gewonnen. Mehr oder weniger." Besorgt blickte Torwec hinüber zu Morzan, der zwar wesentlich weniger körperliche Wunden zu haben schien, dafür aber zutiefst in seiner Seele verletzt schien. „Vrael ist entkommen, der Oberste des Drachenreiterordens. Galbatorix hat ihn zwar verletzt, aber wir konnten ihm nicht schnell genug folgen." Er seufzte. „Hilf mir Jura abzusatteln, dann erzähle ich dir den Rest."

Stunden später saß Durza allein vor der Feuerstelle der Eingangshalle und starrte in die Flammen. Gelegentlich bewegte sich der eine oder andere Drache auf der Terrasse, doch sonst waren alle in der Festung in tiefem Schlaf. Trotz ihrer Erschöpfung und Verletzungen hatten die Wyrdfell lang diskutiert, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Und zum ersten Mal war Durza dabei gewesen, wenn alle Abtrünnigen beisammen saßen.

Er hatte interessante Eindrücke sammeln können. Die Dreizehn waren sehr unterschiedliche Persönlichkeiten und sie schienen als gemeinsamen Nenner nur ihre Treue zu Galbatorix und dessen Zielen zu besitzen. Besonders die beiden Frauen schienen sich nicht ausstehen zu können, nicht einmal im selben Raum sein zu wollen. Durza fröstelte bei dem Gedanken an die eisige Spannung, die zwischen den beiden bestand. Er legte etwas Holz nach und setzte sich wieder auf den Hocker, um weiter nachzudenken und das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

Furnost war vor zwei Tagen gefallen. Ein Heer von Zwergen und aufständischen Südmenschen hatte die Garnisonsstadt schlicht überrollt. Nun machte sich dieses Aufgebot auf den Weg zur Hauptstadt, wo sie die Wyrdfell vermuteten.

Von den Elfen hatten sie noch keine Nachricht erhalten, aber es war sehr wahrscheinlich, dass König Evandar die Vernichtung des Ordens nicht ungesühnt lassen wollen würde und demnächst ebenfalls ein Heer auf den Weg nach Ilirea schickte.

Für Durza bedeute das, Galbatorix würde ihn nun nur noch länger in Diensten halten. Falls er ihn überhaupt irgendwann vorhatte, freizulassen, dessen war der Schatten sich nämlich gar nicht so sicher. Vielleicht konnte er ja die Dinge etwas beschleunigen? Fragte sich nur, wie. Er fluchte leise und stützte den von düsteren Gedanken schweren Kopf auf seine Hände.

Andererseits war Galbatorix seine große Hoffnung, wieder Bildung in die Gesellschaft Alagaësias zu bringen. Wie hatte es nur so weit kommen können, dass die Schulen geschlossen worden waren? Und die Universitäten, wenn überhaupt, nur noch von den Reichsten besucht wurden? Keine Künste, keine Musiker, keine Philosophen. Oder doch nur noch in geringer Zahl. Wesentlich geringer als die Zahl der Sklaven, die offiziell gar nicht gehalten werden durften, aber sich in jedem größeren Haus fanden. Und über allem thronte ein König mit dem Verstand eines Kindes.

Nein, Galbatorix MUSSTE König werden und die Dinge ändern.

Vielleicht könnte er ja... Entschlossen stand er auf und ging hinunter in das Verlies.

TBC

A/N: Mir fällt es schwer, so ganz den zeitlichen Ablauf nachzuvollziehen. Ich hoffe, ich bringe nicht alles komplett durcheinander, teilweise widerspricht sich Paolini in seinen Büchern selbst, was die Sache für mich nicht unbedingt einfacher macht. Bin für jede Hilfestellung dankbar!


	14. Chapter 14

**Kapitel 14**

„Oromis ist also heute Nacht schon geflüchtet, ja?" Galbatorix sog scharf die Luft ein, als Durza die reinigende Wundsalbe auf dessen Verletzungen auftrug und verband. „Dann wird es Zeit, diese Festung aufzugeben und uns in Ilirea zum Kampf zu stellen..."

Der Schatten nickte mürrisch und zog den Knoten am letzten Verband fest. Sein ‚Herr' brauchte nicht zu wissen, in welcher Form er nachgeholfen hatte bei der Flucht. Und was der Preis für die Freiheit des Elfen war, den Durza irgendwann in der Zukunft einfordern würde. Mühsam unterdrückte er alle Gedanken, die ihm nicht passend für Galbatorix erschienen, der anscheinend unbemerkt in seinem Geist ein- und ausgehen konnte. Trotzdem konnte er nicht umhin, sich über seine Sanitätertätigkeit zu ärgern. Gut, die Wunden heilten schlecht und die Drachenreiter hatten nur rudimentäre Kenntnisse über die Heilkunst, aber das war eindeutig unter Durzas Würde! Er fragte sich, was noch alles auf ihn zukommen würde. Küchendienst? Wie gut, dass er noch nie ein guter Koch gewesen war, vielleicht würde dieser Kelch ja an ihm vorüber gehen... Er seufzte und räumte Salben, Tinkturen und Verbände zusammen.

„Du redest nicht sehr viel, nein?", fragte Galbatorix und zog seine Kleider über die frischen Verbände. Als Durza nicht antwortete, setzte er hinzu: „Pamuk war immer recht gesprächig gewesen..."

Der Schatten hob nur verärgert die Augenbrauen und blieb mit den Verbandssachen auf dem Arm stehen. Sein Gegenüber wollte doch wohl jetzt nicht auch noch ein Gespräch anfangen?

„Ja, dein Humor gefällt mir, mein Freund..." Galbatorix lachte amüsiert. „Aber zur Sache: was, außer uneingeschränktem Zugang zu allen Bibliotheken des Reiches, kannst du dir als Belohnung für deine, zugegeben nicht ganz freiwillige, Mithilfe vorstellen?" Er ließ sich schwer auf einen gepolsterten Stuhl fallen und legte das verletzte Bein hoch. „Nun?"

„Ihr vergesst, dass Ihr mir ein Refugium versprochen habt, in dem ich unbehelligt bleiben würde, sobald Ihr König seid, Mylord."

„Ach ja... Aber sonst, was wünschst du dir sonst?"

Sein Leben? Seine Freiheit? „Nichts, Mylord."

„Jeder wünscht sich irgendetwas, auch ein Schatten! Also lüg mich nicht an!", brauste Galbatorix auf, nur um sich gleich darauf wieder zu fangen. „Reichtum? Ländereien? Frauen? Macht?"

Durza schüttelte den Kopf und ein amüsiertes Zischen entrang sich seiner Kehle. „Ich bin kein Mensch, also was sollen Reichtum und Ländereien mir bedeuten?"

„Keine Ahnung... ich bin kein Schatten!" Galbatorix grinste breit. „Pamuk hatte da deutlichere Ziele..."

„ICH BIN ABER NICHT PAMUK!", schrie Durza auf, ließ die Verbände fallen und ballte die Fäuste.

„Aha. Ein wunder Punkt, wie ich bemerke. Sage mir, Durza, woher kommt dein Hass auf meinen früheren Freund?"

„Es ist einfach so. Akzeptiert es... bitte. Mylord.", presste der Schatten zwischen den Zähnen hervor und kniete sich nieder, um die heruntergefallenen Sachen wieder einzusammeln.

Breit und überlegen lächelnd fuhr Galbatorix ungerührt fort: „Nun gut, ein andern Mal. Aber was ist nun mit Frauen und Macht? Sind das nicht Dinge, mit denen du etwas anfangen könntest?"

Durza hielt in der Bewegung inne. Zum ersten Mal spürte er den bohrenden Fühler, der sich in seinen Geist grub. Entweder _wollte_ Galbatorix, dass er es spürte oder...

„Oh, es gibt da schon jemanden... gut, gut. Bleibt noch Macht offen, wie steht es damit? Einfluss, etwas bewegen können, ändern... ja, das sind die Dinge, die dich interessieren, nicht wahr? Macht und Wissen. Das perfekte Paar." Der Drachenreiter runzelte die Stirn. „Was wäre, wenn ich dir das beides bieten könnte? Würdest du dann vertrauensvoller sein?"

Vertrauensvoller oder vertrauenswürdiger? „Ihr habt mein Leben in der Hand, wieso wollt Ihr mich noch enger an Euch binden, Mylord?"

„Weil du es mir wert zu sein scheinst", lautete die schlichte Antwort.

Verblüfft legte der Schatten den Kopf leicht schräg und versuchte, das Gehörte zu verarbeiten.

„Und nun darfst du dich entfernen. Einige der Anderen benötigen auch noch deine Dienste." Damit winkte Galbatorix ihn hinaus.

Bis zum Abend war Durza wirklich hauptsächlich mit Krankenpflege beschäftigt – sowohl bei den Reitern wie auch ihren Drachen. Allerdings fühlte er sich versöhnter, als er es noch am Morgen gewesen war. Erst als er ein weiteres Mal mit Torwec auf Jura reiten sollte, verfinsterte sich seine Stimmung wieder: „Was ist gegen Pferde einzuwenden?"

„Sie sind zu langsam", entgegnete Torwec nur knapp und schnallte ihr Gepäck am Sattel des Drachen fest.

„Warum fliegt ihr nicht vor und ich komme auf einem Pferd nach?"

„Weil Galbatorix möchte, dass du mit mir reist. Und jetzt steig endlich auf, sonst sind wir die letzten, die von hier wegkommen!"

„Vielleicht sollte ich ihm das mit dem Pferd noch einmal selbst vorschlagen...", druckste Durza herum. Er traute dem Drachen nicht und mochte noch viel weniger auf dessen Dienste angewiesen sein.

Torwec schnaubte und suchte in seinen Hosentaschen nach dem schwarzen Stein, der den Schatten schon einmal betäubt hatte. Als er ihn gefunden hatte, saß Durza schon schmollend auf dem Rücken des Drachen. Zufrieden grinsend stieg nun auch der junge Wyrdfell auf. Sein Begleiter war zwar mies gelaunt, dafür aber an der vorgesehenen Stelle. Jura kicherte in sich hinein, als er sich in die Lüfte erhob und flog absichtlich einige scharfe Kurven, um den Schatten zu erschrecken. ‚Lass das, Durza ist im Moment zwar handzahm aber sobald er wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen spürt, könnte er sich bei dir _bedanken_ wollen...', teilte Torwec seinem Drachen nach einer Weile mit.

‚Du gönnst mir einfach keinen Spaß! Außerdem wird er ganz andere Dinge zu tun haben, wenn wir wieder landen, schau nur mal nach vorn!', entgegnete Jura.

„Oh, oh...", stöhnten Schatten und Reiter gleichzeitig auf.

In der Steppe vor Ilirea wimmelte es vor kämpferischen Zwergen und rebellischen Südmenschen, die dort ihr Lager aufgeschlagen hatten.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Kapitel 15**

Obwohl sie sehr hoch geflogen waren, so hoch, dass Raureif an ihren Haaren entstanden war, mussten sie von den Kriegern gesehen worden sein, denn das Lager wurde schnell abgebrochen und die Armee setzte sich in Marsch, auf Ilirea zu.

Die Wyrdfell auf ihren Drachen waren zwar weitaus schneller als das Heer zu Fuß, aber trotzdem waren sie erst am nächsten Abend in der Nähe der Hauptstadt. „Wir werden im Gebirge hinter der Stadt landen!", rief Torwec dem Schatten über die Schulter hinweg zu.

Durza nickte, dass er verstanden hätte. Im Grunde war es ihm egal, WO sie landen würden, er wollte nur endlich von dieser Riesenechse herunter kommen. Als sie endlich auf dem Boden aufsetzten, sprang der Schatten schlecht gelaunt und mit steifen Gliedern von Jura ab und brummelte einige Flüche vor sich hin. Wenn er jemals wieder fliegen müsste, würde er sich selbst ein Reittier zusammenhexen, so viel stand für ihn fest. Dieser eigenwillige Drache, der ihn auch noch frech anzugrinsen schien, war nichts für ihn.

Die meisten anderen Drachenreiter, darunter auch Galbatorix, waren schon einige Minuten früher gelandet und winkten sie zu sich heran, damit sie sich am Feuer wärmen und mitdiskutieren konnten. „Wenn wir jetzt in Ilirea einziehen, werden die Zwerge und Rebellen auf jeden Fall die Stadt angreifen und der König uns die Schuld dafür geben!", ließ sich die schwarzhaarige Frau namens Donasi vernehmen.

„Sie werden die Stadt so oder so angreifen", vermutete ein rothaariger Reiter, dessen Name Durza nicht einfallen wollte.

„Belagern werden sie, aber angreifen? Nein, das glaube ich nicht." – „Woher willst du das wissen?" – „Ich sage, wir greifen sie jetzt dort unten in der Ebene an!" Die Abtrünnigen redeten hitzig durcheinander, nur Durza, Morzan und Galbatorix schwiegen. Schließlich hob Galbatorix die Hand und Stille setzte ein. „Meine Lieben, wir werden nicht in die Stadt ziehen, vorläufig nicht. Wenn unsere Feinde sie wirklich belagern oder angreifen sollten, werden wir dafür nicht verantwortlich gemacht werden können, sondern können König Angrenost unsere Dienste als ‚Befreier' anbieten. Dazu brauchen wir nur einen Verbündeten in der Stadt." Sein Blick fiel auf Durza, der erstaunt aufblickte. „Vorläufig aber bleiben wir hier und beobachten das ganze Schauspiel. Wenn jemandem etwas besseres einfallen sollte, sprecht."

Morzan räusperte sich. „Sollten wir nicht sicherstellen, dass die Stadt in jedem Fall angegriffen wird? Wie sonst sollen wir König Unfähig dazu bewegen können, uns erneut sein Heer an die Seite zu stellen? Wir sind nicht genug, um ohne Fußtruppen gegen diese Massen anzukämpfen."

Allgemeines Nicken folgte. Dann erhob wieder Galbatorix die Stimme: „Gut. Dann brauchen wir also vor allem einen Grund, warum die Zwerge und Südmenschen angreifen. Und er darf nichts mit uns zu tun haben, damit der König uns unterstützt. Vorschläge?"

Durza brauchte nicht lang zu überlegen. Blinde Wut, Mordgier, das sollte ausreichen, oder etwa nicht? Aber er schwieg und hörte nur halb der Diskussion zu, die sich immer mehr im Kreise drehte. Schließlich war es Torwec, der das Wort an ihn richtete: „Durza, wie hattest du die Männer in der Schlacht am Tüdostensee dazu gebracht, nicht zu fliehen?"

Erschrocken blickte der Schatten auf. „Das war etwas völlig anderes. Sie wurden so oder so angegriffen und mussten sich verteidigen. Wenn sie nicht hätten kämpfen müssen, hätte der Bann nicht gewirkt."

„Könntest du einen Bann aussprechen, der eine Armee auch ohne Grund zum Kampf treibt?", fragte Morzan und trank einen Schluck aus dem Weinschlauch, der herumgereicht wurde.

„Bei diesen vielen Kriegern? Niemals!", wehrte Durza ab und versuchte, die Bilder der möglichen Folgen eines solchen Versuchs für ihn aus seinem Bewusstsein zu verdrängen. Dann würde es nämlich keines Schwertstichs ins Herz mehr benötigen, um seine Hülle zu zerstören und seinen Geist zurück auf die andere Seite zu schicken.

Galbatorix rieb sich nachdenklich den Kinnbart und meinte: „Du bräuchtest ja nicht alle zu verhexen. Nur einige, die dann den Anfang machen..."

Die Logik war einfach: wenn ein Heer in den Krieg zieht, wird nach Beginn der Kampfhandlungen nicht mehr nach dem Grund gefragt. Erst später, wenn sich die Geschichtsschreiber daran setzten, würde nachgeforscht werden. Aber trotzdem würde es nicht so einfach werden. Durza war zwar um einiges stärker als noch vor ein paar Wochen, aber selbst wenn er nur einige Dutzend Krieger in Rage bringen musste, würde es ihn schwächen. Sehr sogar. „Ich kann es versuchen..."

In den nächsten zwei Wochen erbaute das Heer der Zwerge und Südmenschen einen Belagerungsgürtel um die Stadt. Gräben wurden ausgehoben, Türme errichtet, Ilirea von sämtlichen Lieferungen abgeschnitten. Die Wyrdfell kreisten abwechselnd hoch oben über dem Geschehen und beobachteten die Vorkommnisse. Durza gab sich alle Mühe, unter den Kriegern Misstrauen und Zwietracht zu säen: so vergiftete er abwechselnd die Mahlzeiten von den Zwergen, dann wieder von den Menschen. Er streute Gerüchte, erschlug den einen oder anderen mit einer Waffe des jeweils anderen Volkes und kroch in die Köpfe der Kämpfer. Torwec half ihm, so weit er konnte, aber es war zu gefährlich für ihn, im Lager des Feindes gesichtet zu werden. Der Schatten konnte sich besser tarnen und war nur wenigen Überlebenden des Tüdostenmassakers noch im Gedächtnis geblieben.

Im Norden gab es Gerüchte über eine Streitmacht der Elfen, die bald aufbrechen würde, um die Belagerer zu unterstützen. Besorgt drängte Galbatorix Durza, sich zu beeilen, denn die große Schlacht sollte bereits vorüber sein, bevor die Elfen eintrafen. Mittlerweile war es Frühsommer geworden, als der Schatten eines Abends seinem Herrn mitteilte, dass es jetzt jederzeit losgehen könne. Die Boten des Königs waren von den Belagerern an diesem Tag nicht mehr zurückgeschickt worden, sondern man hielt sie gefangen. Ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass die Nerven blank lagen.

Am nächsten Morgen sprach Durza seinen Bann aus und zündete den geistigen Funken, der jetzt nur noch gefehlt hatte. Ohne Vorwarnung begann eine Bogenschützenbrigade, Brandpfeile über die Stadtmauern zu schießen. Der Kampf war eröffnet.

Zuerst verwirrt, dann von blinder Wut erfasst, zogen die anderen Teile des Belagerungsheeres nach. Die Verteidiger der Stadt gossen siedendes Öl auf die Angreifer und schleuderten alles mit ihren Katapulten hinaus, das irgendwie entbehrlich schien.

Einige königstreue Soldaten aus den umliegenden Garnisonen versuchten, die Belagerer aufzureiben, scheiterten jedoch kläglich. Und mittendrin stand der Schatten in tiefster Konzentration, um die Wut der Kämpfer weiter zu schüren, obwohl sich alles schon von allein zu entwickeln schien.

Hätte Durza weniger Kraft darauf verwendet, die Kämpfe voranzutreiben, hätte er wahrscheinlich eher den Zwerg bemerkt, der ihm mit einer Streitaxt den Schädel spaltete.

TBC

A/N: Keine Panik, es geht noch weiter. So ein kleiner Kratzer wirft doch keinen Schatten aus der Bahn. Nun ja... vielleicht doch ein kleines bisschen, aber... hm.


	16. Chapter 16

**Kapitel 16**

Laut fluchend stieß Durza den Deckel seiner Truhe auf, die immer noch unangetastet in seiner Unterkunft im ehemaligen Ausbildungspalast der Drachenreiter stand. Welcher Teufel hatte ihn nur geritten, das Siegel GANZ UNTEN in der Truhe aufzubewahren? DAS war der denkbar ungeeigneteste Ort, um sich neu zu sammeln. Unter Büchern, Kleidung und einigen Kleinigkeiten, die er noch von Pamuk aufgehoben hatte.

Mit schmerzverzerrter Miene stieg er aus der Truhe und hielt sich den dröhnenden Schädel. Ein zusammengerolltes Hemd auf die immer noch blutende Wunde gedrückt, ließ er sich auf den Boden vor der Truhe gleiten und stöhnte. In ein paar Tagen würde er die Veränderung deutlicher spüren, die nun, nach der ersten (und hoffentlich auch letzten) Entleibung in diesem Leben einsetzte. Der ursprünglichen menschlichen Hülle in gewisser Form beraubt, konnte er nun etwas freier über seinen Körper verfügen. Sich zum Beispiel an anderen Orten materialisieren, wenn er schon einmal dort gewesen war. Eine Abart der Traumsicht, die er zu nutzen gelernt hatte.

Aber vorläufig standen wahnsinnige Schmerzen im Vordergrund. Weniger von der Wunde selbst, als mehr von der Anstrengung, zurückzukehren. Mühsam erhob er sich von dem kühlen Boden und starrte auf das Siegel, das immer noch am Boden der Truhe lag. Er atmete tief durch, streckte die rechte Hand aus und flüsterte die Worte, die ihm seine Kleidung und seine Waffen vom Schlachtfeld hierher zu ihm brachten. Kaum erschienen die Sachen, sackte er auf die Knie und schrie vor Schmerzen.

Er konnte es immer noch nicht fassen, dass ausgerechnet ein ZWERG ihn überrumpeln konnte! Aber das würde er schon noch vergelten. Zumindest brauchte er sich jetzt nicht mehr den Kopf zu zerbrechen, wie er in die belagerte Stadt gelangen könnte, um dem König die Hilfe der Wyrdfell anzubieten. Das Zerbrechen hatte ja schon der Zwerg für ihn besorgt. Fluchend suchte er nach irgendetwas, das seine Schmerzen betäuben würde, fand aber nur ein schwaches Gebräu, das umso stärker nach Uferschlick stank. Durza leerte das Fläschchen und unterdrückte den Brechreiz. Pamuk war schon immer ein Idiot gewesen, aber seine Tränke waren eine Beleidigung für jeden Hexer.

Als das Blut nicht mehr aus seiner Kopfwunde sickerte, wusch sich der Schatten an der Waschschüssel und zog frische Kleidung über. Ein König wartete auf ihn, auch wenn er es noch nicht unbedingt wusste.

Der Gang durch die Stadt gestaltete sich erstaunlich ruhig. An der Stadtmauer tobten die Kämpfe und im Inneren verschanzten sich die einfachen Bürger in ihren Häusern. Nur wenige Boten ritten zwischen dem Königspalast und den Kampfgebieten hin und her, sonst war niemand auf den Straßen. Seelenruhig marschierte der Schatten auf den Palast zu und ließ sich von den Wachen nicht aufhalten. Auch wenn er immer noch an fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen litt, so stellten die Soldaten für ihn nicht das geringste Hindernis dar. Die Wachen am Eingang zum Thronsaal erinnerten sich noch an ihn als neuen Verbündeten der Wyrdfell und fragten ihn recht freundlich nach seinem Begehr. „Ich habe eine Nachricht von Galbatorix für den König", antworte Durza und setzte ein kätzisches Lächeln auf.

„Du wagst es noch, hier aufzutauchen?", rief der König aus, als der Schatten in den Saal geführt wurde.

„Ich wüsste nicht, warum ich es nicht wagen sollte, mein König", entgegnete Durza gefasst. „Furnost fiel erst, nachdem Ihr Eure Soldaten abgezogen hattet, daran tragen weder die Wyrdfell noch ich irgendeine Schuld."

„Man griff uns erst an, nachdem deine Verbündeten die Drachenreiter auf Vroengard angegriffen hatten!"

Durza zuckte mit den Schultern. „Verhält es sich nicht viel eher so, dass die Südmenschen sich Verbündete gesucht haben, die sie in den Zwergen fanden? Wer greift Eure Stadt denn gerade an, mein König? Und mit welcher Begründung?"

Angrenost starrte den Schatten wütend an. „Sie verlangten die Auslieferung der Abtrünnigen."

„Und Ihr teiltet ihnen mit Sicherheit mit, dass sich keiner von ihnen in der Stadt aufhält, nicht wahr?" Durzas Lächeln sackte in sich zusammen und eisig fuhr er fort: „Aber sie glaubten Euch nicht, begannen eine Belagerung und nun auch noch offene Kampfhandlungen. Ist Euch und Euren Beratern in den vergangenen Wochen nicht in den Sinn gekommen, dass Eure Feinde nur eine Ausrede suchten, um Euch zu stürzen? Dass sie in Wahrheit gar nicht an Galbatorix und seinen Anhängern interessiert sind?"

Der König schwieg einen Moment, als ob er wirklich noch nicht auf diesen Gedanken gekommen war. Dann fragte er: „Warum bist du hier? Man sagte mir, du hättest eine Botschaft von Galbatorix für mich."

„Die Wyrdfell bieten Euch ihre Dienste bei der Verteidigung der Stadt an."

„Und was verlangt Galbatorix als Gegenleistung?" Der König beugte sich vor und flüsterte: „Ich weiß, dass alle glauben, ich hätte den Verstand eines Kindes. Aber selbst ein Kind würde wissen, dass jemand wie deine Verbündeten NICHTS ohne Entlohnung unternimmt!"

Er will deinen Thron, du Trottel. „Nur Zuflucht nach den Kämpfen, mein König."

Eisiges Schweigen breitete sich im Saal aus. Dann nickte der König und lehnte sich wieder auf seinem Thron zurück. Durza deutete eine Verbeugung an und wollte sich schon zum Gehen wenden, als der König ihn fragte: „Und wie willst du deinen Verbündeten meine Entscheidung mitteilen?"

Der Schatten lächelte breit und antwortete: „Ich bin ein Zauberer, mein König. Ich finde immer einen Weg!"

Nur wenige Minuten nach diesem Gespräch griffen die Wyrdfell die Belagerer an, aber ein Teil der Stadtmauer war bereits gefallen und feindliche Truppen strömten in die Stadt. Wobei es sich vor allem um Kämpfer eines einzigen Zwergenclans handelte, deren Anführer erst Stunden zuvor einen rothaarigen Zauberer erschlagen zu haben glaubte.

Unnötig, zu erwähnen, dass Durza hierbei seine Hand im Spiel hatte. Sowohl bei dem Fall des Mauerstücks wie auch der darauf folgenden Vernichtung der eingedrungenen Zwergenkämpfer. Er wütete wie bereits am Ufer des Tüdostensees und nahm keine Gefangenen. Allerdings milderte das seine Kopfschmerzen auch nicht wirklich, nur seine Wut.

Am Abend waren die Mauern der Stadt und die Felder davor rot von Blut.

TBC

A/N: Ich wollte irgendwie die Teleportation des Film-Durzas erklären – außerdem kommt mir diese Fähigkeit für die weiteren Kapitel ganz recht... Die Idee mit dem Materialisieren von Dämonen auf einem Siegel ist ganz klar von Jonathan Strouds „Bartimäus" geklaut, aber in FFs darf man sich ja recht frei an Ideen anderer bedienen... +kicher+ - außerdem sagte Ajihad nur, dass ein Schatten später „an einem anderen Ort wieder auftauchen" würde, das war mir zu schwammig.


	17. Chapter 17

**Kapitel 17**

Der Schatten „spielte" noch etwas mit dem letzten überlebenden Zwerg, als Torwec neben ihm auf dem blutgetränkten Marktplatz landete. Was einmal der Weiße Markt gewesen war, würde fortan Roter Markt genannt werden, so viel Blut hatte Durza vergossen.

Jura bemühte sich, auf keine der Zwergenleichen zu treten bei der Landung. Sein Reiter sprang ab und meinte: „Schluss jetzt, wir müssen zum König!"

Wie in Trance hob Durza den Kopf und schaute den Drachenreiter irritiert an. „Schon wieder?"

„Nicht alle von uns waren heute schon im Palast. Aber der Kampf ist vorbei, die Angreifer vernichtet und du... sag mal, _beisst_ du deine Opfer? Dein Mund ist ganz mit Blut verschmiert..."

Schnell wischte der Schatten sich mit dem Ärmel über Kinn und Lippen. „Das... das ist nichts. Mein Blut. Dummer Zufallstreffer." Dann köpfte er mit einem einzigen Streich den letzten Zwerg und wischte die Klinge an dessen Mantel sauber.

„Interessantes Schwert... Sehr... schmal." Torwec betrachtete Durzas Schwert genauer und ließ es sich kurz geben, um einige Streiche in der Luft auszuführen. „Gute Balance, wirklich..." Er reichte es seinem Besitzer zurück, der es wortlos in die Scheide steckte. „Wo hast du es her? Solche Schwerter findet man nur selten, nehme ich an."

„Gil'ead. Dort wurde es verkauft." Im Grunde war Durza sehr stolz auf Rauthr, wie er sein Schwert genannt hatte. Es stammte noch aus einer Zeit, bevor auch Menschen zu Drachenreitern ausgebildet wurden und sich die breiten Schwerter der Elfen und Zwerge durchsetzten. Es war schmal, elegant und weitaus stabiler, als man es ihm ansah. Kazit'ra hatte eine gute Wahl getroffen, als sie damals Anjia beim Kauf die Hand führte. Dass Durza erst in den Besitz des Schwertes kam, nachdem er Carsaibs Körper übernommen hatte, brauchte niemand zu wissen.

Er schaute sich um und ging hinüber zum Brunnen des Marktplatzes, um sich das Blut von Gesicht und Händen zu waschen. „Ich nehme an, ich darf zu Fuß zum Palast gehen, oder?"

„Oh, sicher, sicher. Ich werde dich sogar begleiten. Jura wird zum Ausbildungshort fliegen und sich erholen.", antwortete Torwec und trat neben den Schatten, um sich auch über das Gesicht zu waschen.

Der Drache knurrte bestätigend, dann hob er ab und ließ die beiden allein mit den Leichen auf dem Markt. So wenig Lust Durza schon verspürte, auf dem Rücken dieses Drachen zu reiten, ebenso wenig war Jura von dieser Vorstellung begeistert. Sie fühlten sich falsch an, diese Schatten. Zu leicht, zu kalt. Zu unwirklich. Und doch brannte etwas in ihnen, besonders in diesem Exemplar, das da mit seinem Reiter auf dem blutgetränkten Boden zurückblieb. Andererseits hätte Jura nicht sagen können, welcher Schatten ihm unangenehmer war: Pamuk, der sich immer irgendwie schleimig angefühlt hatte, oder eben dieser Durza, der so eiskalt brannte. Solang niemand etwas seinem Torwec antat, konnte es dem Drachen auch egal sein.

Auf dem Weg zum Königspalast sahen sie die ersten verstörten Bürger ihre Häuser wieder verlassen und sich neugierig umschauen. Nur an den Stadtmauern und auf dem Weißen (Roten) Markt war direkt gekämpft worden, einige Dächer in den Randbezirken hatten gebrannt, ein Pferdestall war von Katapultgeschossen vernichtet worden. Sonst hatte die Stadt die wochenlange Belagerung recht gut überstanden, Krankheiten waren nicht ausgebrochen, auch gab es durch die vielen innerstädtischen Brunnen immer genug frisches Trinkwasser.

„Als die Elfen diese Stadt erbauten, haben sie gut geplant, das muss man ihnen lassen.", bemerkte Torwec im Gehen.

Durza knurrte missbilligend. Auch jetzt, wo er wusste, dass sein Mörder schon lange verstorben war, war seine Meinung über die Elfen nicht besser geworden. Sie waren immer noch hochtrabend, arrogant und brüsteten sich damit, das zivilisierteste Volk Alagaësias zu sein. Dass sie sein Volk vernichtet, mit den Drachen einen verheerenden Krieg begonnen und die Künste der Zwerge jahrtausendelang ausgenutzt hatten, darüber schwiegen sich diese Spitzohren nur allzu gern aus. Und wenn sie schon über den Drachenkrieg sprachen, dann sagten sie gleich dazu, dass sie aus ihren Fehlern gelernt hätten. Etwas, das sie anderen Völkern nicht zutrauten. Wie er es auch drehte und wendete, er hasste die Elfen aus tiefsten Herzen.

Torwec hatte eigentlich etwas mehr an Reaktion erwartet und war enttäuscht über das Schweigen des Schatten. Durza war wirklich ganz anders als Pamuk. Und trotzdem mochte er ihn _irgendwie_.

Als sie durch eine der Gassen auf den Platz vor dem Palast traten, sahen sie schon Galbatorix und die anderen Wyrdfell versammelt am Fuß der Treppe stehen und heftig diskutieren. Morzan unterbrach mit einer barschen Geste den Streit und meinte: „Es bleibt, wie gesagt. Wir werden die Zwerge in ihr Gebirge verfolgen und Galbatorix wird sich um Vrael kümmern. Die Südmenschen sind jetzt nicht so wichtig, viel wichtiger sind die Elfen, die ihren Wald verlassen haben!"

Durza spitzte die Ohren: niemand hatte ihn erwähnt, könnte es sein, dass er ein paar Tage seine Ruhe haben könnte?

„Schluss jetzt, wir müssen zum König!", brummte Galbatorix und stieg, gefolgt von den anderen, die Stufen zum Palast hinauf.

Angrenost empfing sie mit einem falschen Lächeln, bedankte sich für die Hilfe der Wyrdfell und lud sie zu einem Festmahl zu ihren Ehren ein, das am Abend stattfinden sollte. Galbatorix lehnte stellvertretend für seine Anhänger (und Durza) ab: „Eine große Ehre, die uns noch nicht gebührt. Die Stadt ist nicht sicher, solang die Truppen des Feindes sich erneut sammeln können. Wir werden sie zunächst verfolgen und für immer vertreiben, mit Eurer Erlaubnis, mein König."

Der König starrte ihn zunächst entsetzt an, dann nickte er zustimmend. „Vielleicht hast du Recht. Tut, was euch sinnvoll erscheint, meine Erlaubnis habt ihr."

Die Wyrdfell verneigten sich und bis auf Galbatorix traten sie einen Schritt zurück. „Eines noch, mein König. Dieser Zauberer hier wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als in der Großen Bibliothek etwas arbeiten und lesen zu können. Gewährt Ihr ihm diesen Wunsch?"

Durza schaute skeptisch zu Galbatorix hinüber, dann setzte er sein zahmstes Lächeln auf und deutete eine Verbeugung vor Angrenost an.

„Die Große Bibliothek steht nur meinen Gelehrten und ihren Schülern zur Verfügung. Aber in Anbetracht der Dienste, die euer Zauberer meinem Reich schon erwiesen hat, werde ich eine Ausnahme machen." Huldvoll neigte der König das Haupt und nickte Durza aufmunternd zu, was jenen jedoch bis zur Weißglut reizte.

„Ihr seid ein wahrhaft großzügiger und weiser König!", floskelte Galbatorix und zog den vor Wut erstarrten Schatten am Arm aus dem Thronsaal. „Reiss dich zusammen! Du wirst in der Bibliothek nach einem Weg suchen, eine große Anzahl von Elfen gleichzeitig außer Gefecht zu setzen. Sage niemandem, was du tust und warte auf neue Anweisungen. Falls dich jemand fragt, du weißt noch nicht von Evandars Heer, verstanden?"

Nein, nicht so ganz. Aber Durza ahnte, dass Galbatorix gerade Angrenosts letzte Wochen als König vorbereitete. Er nickte vorsichtshalber und unterdrückte seine Neugierde.

Die Große Bibliothek von Ilirea! Seit der Schließung der Universität zu Gil'ead war das die größte Sammlung von Büchern in ganz Alagaësia! Der Schatten konnte es gar nicht abwarten, bis er die heiligen Hallen betreten durfte!

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Kapitel 18**

Aufgeregt wie ein Schuljunge folgte Durza den beiden Soldaten, die ihn zum Lesesaal der Bibliothek führten. Er würde unter ständiger Bewachung bleiben, das hatte man ihm schon gesagt. Aber im Moment war ihm das gleich: er wollte nur zu den Büchern!

Mit den Armen voll von leeren Pergamentrollen und anderen Schreibutensilien zwängte er sich hinter den Soldaten durch die schwere Eichenholztür, die zum Lesesaal führte – und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen.

Die Kinnlade klappte ihm hinunter, als er die Unmengen von Büchern sah, die in dem lichtdurchfluteten Kuppelsaal archiviert wurden. Gusseiserne Wendeltreppchen führten hinauf zu einer breiten Balustrade, wo weitere Bücher dicht an dicht gedrängt in ihren Regalen darauf warteten, von wissbegierigen Augen gelesen zu werden. Der Schatten unterdrückte den fiepsigen Kehllaut der Begeisterung, der sich einen Weg aus seinem Körper bahnen wollte. Zum dritten Mal erst waren sich die Geister von Durza und Carsaib einig: die Große Bibliothek war alle Mühen wert, die sie bisher auf sich genommen hatten. Anjia, der dritte Geist im Körper des Schattens sah das nicht so, vor allem die Kämpfe und das viele Blut, das sie vergossen hatten, war durch nichts zu rechtfertigen. Aber die beiden anderen hörten ihr gar nicht zu.

„Ihr könnt bleiben, solang Ihr wollt", grollte der ältere der beiden Soldaten, „Essen und Trinken wird Euch gebracht werden."

Durza nickte geistesabwesend und ließ die Schreibsachen auf dem Tisch in der Mitte des riesigen Saales fallen. Wie die Regale und Wände waren auch Tisch und Stühle in Weiß gehalten, was selbst so weit von den großen Fenstern entfernt noch dafür sorgte, dass er bis Sonnenuntergang ohne zusätzliches Licht lesen und schreiben können würde. Ein Paradies in Weiß, dachte er kurz und betrat den erstbesten Gang voller Regale.

Tief atmete er den staubigen Geruch der Bücher ein, strich sanft über die ledernen Einbände, entrollte zaghaft mit Runen übersäte Pergamentrollen. Ja. Hier war er zu Haus. Und wenn Galbatorix erst König war, würde er jederzeit auch ohne Bewachung an diesem Ort der Gelehrsamkeit sein können...

Galbatorix. Er verzog kurz die Miene, als hätte er auf etwas Bitteres gebissen. Fast hätte er vergessen, weswegen der Anführer der Wyrdfell ihm überhaupt den Weg in die Bibliothek bereitet hatte. Nicht, um ihn zu erfreuen oder zu belohnen. Nein, er sollte etwas für ihn heraussuchen. In einem Punkt hatte König Angrenost Galbatorix wirklich durchschaut: er tat nie etwas ohne Grund oder ohne etwas im Gegenzug zu erwarten.

Nun gut. Was also könnte man gegen eine Armee von Elfen einsetzen, die allesamt der Magie kundig waren, jeder Einzelne besser kämpfte als zehn Menschen und die in diesen Augenblicken der Hauptstadt von Broddring immer näher kamen?

Durza hatte keine Ahnung. Eine Schattenarmee vielleicht? Er musste kichern. Nicht mal drei Schatten in einem Raum waren zu bändigen, wie sollte dann eine Armee zu befehligen sein? Nein, er musste etwas anderes finden. Irgendeinen Bannspruch, einen Zauber... vielleicht ein Gift? Aber wie verabreichen? Er schob kurz die Unterlippe vor, dann stürzte er sich im wahrsten Sinne auf die Arbeit. Das hatte Kazit'ra damals schon an ihm gehasst: wenn ihn die Neugierde packte, war er nicht mehr zu bremsen. Kazit'ra... er musste dringend zum Helgrind und mit ihr reden! Wenn das alles vorbei war, schwor er sich und schüttelte die Gedanken an seine frühere Gefährtin ab. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Sentimentalitäten...

Als am Abend ein Lakai das Abendessen in den Lesesaal brachte, war Durza in einem Berg von Büchern vergraben. Eifrig kritzelte er in uralten Runen ganze Textpassagen ab, während um ihn herum Dutzende von aufgeschlagenen Büchern lagen. Der Tisch hatte bald nicht mehr ausgereicht, um all die Werke unterzubringen, die der Schatten für nützlich hielt, also stapelte er auch auf dem Boden die schweren Folianten, staubigen Pergamente und dünnen Monographien längst verstorbener Gelehrter.

„Sir, das Abendessen...", ließ sich der Lakai vernehmen und runzelte die Stirn. Zauberer und Magier waren seltsame Menschen, aber dieser hier übertraf alle an Seltsamkeit, denen er bisher am Hofe begegnet war.

Der Schatten blickte kaum auf und zeigte in irgendeine Ecke des Tisches, wo er noch Platz für einen Teller und einen Krug vermutete. Als der Lakai sich nicht rührte, unterbrach Durza sein Gekritzel und funkelte ihn böse an. „Was ist?"

„Sir... wohin soll ich Euch das Essen stellen?", fragte der Diener kleinlaut und senkte den Kopf.

Durza erhob sich und stellte fest, dass es wirklich keinen Platz mehr im Umkreis von 5 Yards um ihn herum gab, der nicht mit Büchern und Schriftrollen bedeckt war. Seufzend schob er einen Stapel Folianten auf dem überfrachteten Tisch beiseite und räumte damit ein Eckchen frei. Als der Lakai aus dem Lesesaal gestürmt war, froh, nicht mehr mit dem seltsamen Zauberer in einem Raum sein zu müssen, begutachtete Durza das Gebrachte genauer: ein Krug verdünnter Wein, Brot, Käse, Zwiebeln. Er hasste Zwiebeln. Nur Knoblauch stank noch schlimmer. Brot und Käse würde er zerkrümeln können, damit es so aussah, als hätte er etwas davon gegessen. Der Wein... nun ja, reines Wasser wäre ihm lieber gewesen als diese Mixtur. Aber er konnte es trinken, wenn es denn unbedingt sein musste. Er rümpfte die Nase und tauchte wieder ab in vergangene Zeiten, die er in den Büchern fand.

Nicht einmal den Wachwechsel bekam er wirklich mit, irgendwann nur bemerkte er, dass andere Soldaten an der Eichenholztür standen und sich langweilten. Beim Schein einer unruhig flackernden Lampe vergingen die Stunden der Nacht wie im Flug. Am Morgen kam ein anderer Diener mit frischen Zwiebeln, frischem Brot und – Durzas persönlicher Horror – noch vom Melken warme Milch. „Das kannst du gleich wieder mitnehmen", fuhr er den Lakai barsch an. „Bring mir klares Wasser und nie wieder diese stinkenden Zwiebeln!" Auch wenn er keine wirklichen Innereien mehr besaß: alles in der Gegend, wo sein Magen gesessen hätte, drehte sich. Totenbleich drückte er sich den Handrücken auf die Lippen und atmete erst wieder normal, als der Diener Zwiebeln und Milch außer Reichweite der empfindlichen Nase des Schattens gebracht hatte. Ihm war speiübel.

Die Tage und Nächte vergingen, die Soldaten wechselten sich ab und Durza baute immer höhere Türme von Büchern um sich herum auf. Obwohl er regelmäßig Gelesenes zurück an seinen Platz brachte, bekam er selbst schon Schwierigkeiten, zurück auf seinen Stuhl zu klettern. Längst waren ihm die leeren Pergamentrollen ausgegangen, obwohl er in winzigsten Runen kritzelte, die außer ihm und ein paar wenigen Schatten wohl niemand entziffern können würde. Mehrere Male bereits war ihm Nachschub gebracht worden, auch zwei Tintenfässer hatte er bereits geleert, als er eines Nachts in den unruhigen Wachschlaf fiel, den er trotz seiner Notwendigkeit so verabscheute.

Die Feder noch in der Hand, schlief er mit der Wange auf einem Buch über die frühe Besiedlung Alagaësias ein.

TBC

A/N: Die nächsten anderthalb Wochen bin ich ziemlich im Stress und werde nicht schreiben können, tut mir Leid. Aber danach geht es weiter, versprochen!


	19. Chapter 19

**Kapitel 19**

_Zwei Männer standen am Rande einer Klippe und bekämpften sich mit der Bitterkeit, die nur Todfeinde füreinander aufbringen konnten. Keine Finte ließen sie aus, kein Trick schien zu schmutzig. Blut war schon geflossen und die Gegner waren geschwächt, aber keiner schien aufgeben zu wollen._

_Der jüngere der beiden fiel getroffen von einem mächtigen Schwerthieb zu Boden und rang nach Luft. Sein Gegner hatte ihn nur mit der Breitseite seines Schwertes gestreift, aber die Kraft, die hinter diesem Hieb gesessen hatte, war genug, um ihn niederzuwerfen._

„_Galbatorix, ich bitte dich! Lass es nicht so enden!" Vrael rang kaum weniger nach Luft als sein Gegner. „Du hast viel Schaden angerichtet, aber noch ist es nicht zu spät!"_

„_Nicht zu spät? Was ich begonnen werde, kannst weder du noch die restlichen Feiglinge, die sich bei den Elfen verkrochen haben, je wieder zunichte machen!" Noch immer lag der Anführer der Wyrdfell am Boden und versuchte, seine Kräfte für die nächste Attacke zu sammeln._

_Vrael atmete tief durch und trat auf den am Boden liegenden zu. „Ich biete dir das letzte Mal meine Hand in Freundschaft…"_

_Galbatorix trat zu. Blitzschnell sprang er auf und schwang sein Schwert. In seinen Ohren dröhnte der Todesschrei des Drachen, dessen Reiter er soeben geköpft hatte…_

Benommen wachte Durza auf und sah sich im flackernden Kerzenschein um: er war immer noch in der Großen Bibliothek. Die Wachen am Eingang dösten vor sich hin. Mit schmerzenden Gliedern erhob sich der Schatten und schüttelte die Verwirrung des Schlafs von sich. Wie er diese dumme Angewohnheit der Körperlichkeit doch hasste! Er seufzte leise und entzündete einige neue Kerzen, da die meisten schon herab gebrannt waren. Zu dunkel zum Lesen. Aber dafür hatte er nun so oder so keine Zeit mehr, was er bisher zusammen getragen hatte, musste genügen. Seine Traumvision konnte nur bedeuten, dass sein „Herr" den Kampf gegen den Ältesten der Drachenreiter gewonnen hatte und nun auf dem Rückweg nach Ilirea war. Und damit stand der Kampf mit dem Heer der Elfen unmittelbar bevor.

Wehmütig stapelte Durza sich einige der von ihm aus den Regalen gesammelten Bücher auf den Arm und ergriff einen Kandelaber, um Licht zu haben, wenn er die Bücher zurücksortierte. Es schien ihm sicherer, dass er selbst seine Bücher wegräumte statt ein Diener von König Angrenost – er wollte ja schließlich nicht, dass etwas von der Natur seiner Nachforschungen bekannt würde.

Lautlos ging er durch die Regale und stellte die Bücher zurück. In einer der vom Eingang entferntesten Ecken der Bibliothek stieg ihm ein strenger Geruch in die Nase: Schweiß eines Menschen. Er blieb kurz stehen und versuchte den Ursprung des Geruchs zu orten: die Wachen konnten es nicht sein, diese dösten immer noch am Portal gelehnt vor sich hin.

Hatte der König etwa einen Spion in die Bibliothek geschickt, um Durza auszuspionieren? Nein, so gerissen war Angrenost ihm nun wirklich nicht erschienen. Oder etwa doch?

Ein unterdrücktes Keuchen deutete dem Schatten letztendlich die Richtung und wenige Augenblicke später hatte er ein junges Mädchen an den Haaren aus seinem Versteck gezerrt. Sie konnte kaum älter als zwölf sein, dachte Durza und fauchte: „Wer bist du?"

„Nie… niemand! Nur eine Sklavin, Herr!", stammelte sie und biss sich vor Angst in die Unterlippe.

Schnaubend ließ Durza sie los und sammelte die Bücher vom Boden auf, die er fallen lassen musste, um das Mädchen zu ergreifen. „Auch Sklaven haben Namen. Wer ist dein Herr?"

„Ich… ich gehöre Lady Marita, Herr. Ich bin eine ihrer Zofen." Ängstlich wich sie dem Schatten aus, der an ihr vorüber ging, um eines der Bücher an seinen Platz zu stellen.

„So so. Eine namenlose Zofe in der Großen Bibliothek." Er bedeute ihr, ihm zu folgen, als er in einen anderen Gang zwischen den Regalen ging, um noch mehr der Bücher wegzusortieren. „Nun sag nur noch, dass du lesen kannst und in diesen Büchern nach einem Spruch gesucht hast, um deine Herrin zu verhexen." Als keine Antwort kam, drehte er sich zu dem Mädchen um und blickte in ihr beschämtes Gesicht. „Tz! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein…Wie bist du hier herein gekommen?"

„Es gibt im Palast viele Geheimgänge. Einer führt hierher, hinter die Bücher mit den Geschichten der Zwergen und Elfen. In der Wand ist eine versteckte Tür…", nuschelte sie, dann hob sie flehend den Blick. „Bitte verratet mich nicht! Die Lady… sie ist fürchterlich wütend auf mich, weil ich eines ihrer Kleider…"

„Ruhig!", unterbrach sie der Schatten und funkelte sie böse an. „Das alles will ich gar nicht wissen!" Er überlegte einen Augenblick, dann setzte er hinzu: „Ich verrate dich nicht. Aber ich werde wahrscheinlich irgendwann von dir wissen wollen, wo sich der Geheimgang befindet. Dann wirst du ihn mir zeigen, verstanden?"

Sie nickte und Durza konnte förmlich spüren, wie die Angst von ihr abfiel. „Und jetzt verschwinde! Ich habe keine Zeit, um mich mit Zofen herumzuärgern!"

Wieder nickte sie und lächelte ihn an. „Mein Name ist übrigens Niniel."

Er machte eine abwehrende Geste und wendete sich von ihr ab. Als er sich das nächste Mal umblickte, war sie verschwunden. Fast gegen seinen Willen musste er lächeln. Menschen waren faszinierend. Einfach und doch verwirrend. Fast wünschte er sich, dass Niniel einen Spruch oder Trank fand, der ihrer Herrin schaden würde. Potential hatte das Mädchen in jedem Fall.

Er ging zurück zu seinem Arbeitsplatz, fand die Wachen immer noch schnarchend vor und schüttelte den Kopf, als er weitere Bücher aufhob, um sie wegzustellen. Kein Wunder, dass es mit diesem Königreich zu Ende ging. Keinerlei Disziplin…

TBC

A/N: Hey, ho! Nach einem anstrengenden Umzug, massig Ärger mit der Terrorkom und, nur um dem ganzen noch das Krönchen aufzusetzen: einem kompletten Festplattencrash, geht es wieder weiter! Das Silberkügelchen ist zurück!

Und Gedanken über die Fic habe ich mir auch gemacht: ich werde sie teilen. „Schattenspiele" wird nur bis zur Machtergreifung von Galbatorix gehen, die weiteren Jahre werde ich in einer Fortsetzung beschreiben. Wird damit in sich schlüssiger – hoffe ich…


	20. Chapter 20

**Kapitel 20**

Durza verknotete gerade die Ledertasche, in der er seine Pergamente aufbewahren wollte, als Torwec in die Unterkunft des Schattens im Ausbildungshort stürmte. „Es geht los! Bist du bereit?"

„Ich weiß. Und ja, ich denke, ich habe etwas Brauchbares gefunden." Der Schatten hob spöttisch die Mundwinkel und deutete auf die Tasche voller Schriftrollen. „Du kannst Galbatorix berichten, dass ich fleißig war."

Der Wyrdfell überging die Anspielung und wandte sich zum Gehen. „Dann folge mir. Jura wartet bereits auf uns."

Der Schatten zog für einen Sekundenbruchteil eine angewiderte Miene und riss sich schleunigst wieder zusammen. So unangenehm ihm auch das Reisen auf einem Drachen war, so war es doch die schnellste Form der Fortbewegung… für Körperliche. Und es musste ja nicht jeder Sterbliche in Alagaësia wissen, dass Durza noch andere Wege wusste, sich zu ihm bekannten Orten zu begeben. Mit schnellen Schritten folgte er Torwec hinauf zur Flugterrasse, wo der Drache schon auf sie wartete. Beim Anblick des Schattens schnaubte er und verzog die großen Augen zu engen Schlitzen.

‚Wenigstens beruht unsere Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit' dachte Durza und blieb einige Yards von dem geflügelten Ungetüm entfernt stehen.

Es vergingen einige Sekunden in Schweigen, bis Torwec schließlich die stille Diskussion mit seinem Drachen beendete und laut sagte: „Schluss jetzt! Du wirst Durza aufsteigen lassen und uns zu den Hügeln bringen! Die anderen warten sicher schon auf uns!"

„Was für ein prachtvolles und wohlerzogenes Tier…", witzelte Durza und kletterte hinter dem Wyrdfell in den Sattel.

Torwec sagte nichts und ignorierte sowohl den grinsenden Schatten wie auch den beleidigten Drachen. Die letzten Tage hatten ihm viel seiner Kraft geraubt und ihm war nicht wenig mulmig zumute, nun auch noch in kürzester Zeit einem Heer von Elfen gegenübertreten zu müssen. Selbst die geschicktesten und mächtigsten Reiter waren nur gerade einmal halb so gut wie ein erfahrener Elfenkrieger. Und König Evandar dürfte nur die besten Krieger für diesen Feldzug ausgewählt haben.

Der leichte Nieselregen, der auf sie während des Fluges hinunterging, fühlte sich nach einiger Zeit auf ihren Gesichtern an wie tausende von kleinen Nadeln. Der eisige Westwind tat sein Übriges und bald waren Torwec und Durza völlig durchgefroren. Immer dem Verlauf des Flusses Ramr folgend, überflogen sie bald die Hügelkette, die nördlich von Ilirea lag. Auf dem höchsten Gipfel der Hügelkette, ganz im Norden, gingen sie nieder und landeten zwischen den anderen Wyrdfell, die sich an einem großen Feuer wärmten. Erleichtert sprang Durza von dem Schuppentier und streckte seine Glieder. Nein, das war nicht seine Art zu reisen, ganz und gar nicht!

Morzan und Galbatorix saßen etwas abseits von den anderen und winkten die beiden Neuankömmlinge zu sich. „Ich hoffe, du bist fündig geworden, Durza…", erkundigte sich der Anführer der Wyrdfell und trank einen Schluck heißen Tee. Der Schatten nickte nur und ließ seinen Blick über die Weite der Ebene vor im schweifen. Während Torwec kurz Bericht erstatte, glaubte der Schatten, das Nachtlager der Elfen ausmachen zu können.

„Ja, sie sind keine 30 Meilen mehr entfernt. Morgen früh müssen wir bereit sein." Galbatorix wies Morzan und Torwec an, ihn und den Schatten allein zu lassen. „Was hast du herausgefunden?", fragte er wie beiläufig und goss dem Schatten etwas Tee in einen Becher.

Auch wenn die Elemente ihm nicht so zusetzten konnten wie den Menschen, war Durza doch dem Element Feuer verbunden und mochte Kälte überhaupt nicht. Fast dankbar nahm er den ihm gereichten Becher entgegen und trank einen Schluck der heißen Flüssigkeit. Wohlige Wärme breitete sich in seinem Inneren aus. „Ich habe eine Schwäche gefunden. Allerdings…" Er stockte und sah Galbatorix genau in die Augen, „werdet Ihr davon auch betroffen sein, wenn Ihr mir zu nahe kommt."

„Nun… dann hoffe ich für dich, dass du nicht auf die Idee kommst, diese Schwäche bei uns absichtlich…" Der Anführer der Wyrdfell überlegte einen Moment theatralisch, „…auszunutzen. Ja, ich denke, das Wort trifft es am Ehesten."

‚Mit anderen Worten: dein Hintern gehört mir und ich würde ihn dir mehr als nur versohlen, wolltest du damit sicher sagen', dachte Durza bei sich, sagte aber: „Ihr unterschätzt meine Loyalität, Mylord."

Galbatorix warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend. „Loyalität? Von DIR?" Er senkte die Stimme und zischte dem Schatten ins Ohr: „Wie könnte ich von dir Loyalität erwarten? Loyal ist nur jemand, der sich etwas von der Sache desjenigen, dem er folgt, verspricht. Deine… Mitarbeit begründet sich nur in dem Wunsch zu überleben, Durza. Du fürchtest Schmerzen ebenso sehr wie du sie liebst. Darum fürchtest du mich, weil du weißt, dass ich dir mehr Schmerzen bereiten kann, als du zu ertragen im Stande bist! Mit Loyalität hat das nichts zu tun, also verkaufe mich nicht für dumm!"

„Dann unterschätzt ihr eben meine Abneigung den Elfen gegenüber, mein Lord." Äußerlich blieb der Schatten ungerührt, doch innerlich keimte ihn ihm eine stille Bewunderung für Galbatorix auf. Dieser Mensch war viel schlauer und gerissener, als Durza ihm zugetraut hatte. Wenn Galbatorix König würde, wäre das Volk auf seiner Seite. Nicht so sehr aufgrund der Arroganz der Drachenreiter und Elfen, auch nicht, weil König Angrenost sich als unfähig erwiesen hatte, sondern viel eher, weil der Anführer der Wyrdfell die Natur eines jeden Einzelnen erkennen und auf diese einzugehen verstand.

Der Mensch trat einen Schritt zurück und setzte sich auf ein warmes Fell, das auf dem kargen Boden ausgebreitet war. „Setz dich zu mir und erkläre mir deinen Plan, zukünftiger Freund…"

TBC

A/N: Ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir die langen Gespräche, ich ergründe für mich immer noch die Beziehung zwischen Galbatorix und Durza. Auch wenn Durza im „Vermächtnis" seine eigenen Pläne hatte, so musste er doch irgendwann einmal seine Treue bewiesen haben. Nur mit dem Aussterben der Wyrdfell kann sein Aufstieg zum Heerführer ja nicht erklärt werden, oder?


	21. Chapter 21

Kapitel 21

**Kapitel 21**

Noch in mehreren hundert Yards Höhe konnten Drachen und Reiter spüren, wie eine eiskalte Macht ihnen die Lebenskräfte zu entziehen versuchte. Umso heftiger erschien dann noch die Hitze der gewaltigen Feuerwalze, die der Schatten über das Heer der Elfen niedergehen ließ. Dann verlosch der eisige Angriff auf ihre Kräfte und die Wyrdfell stürzten sich in den Kampf. Nur wenige entgingen an diesem Tag dem Inferno aus Feuer und Blut, zumal es Durza gelang, die meiste Zeit einen Ring aus Feuer um die entsetzten Elfenkrieger herum am lodern zu halten.

Entsetzen, Schmerzen, Wut – dies waren die Emotionen des Tages. Und Erschöpfung. Stundenlang hatte Durza die Wyrdfell unterstützt, Flamen geschürt, dem Gegner Lebenskraft, Mut und Entschlossenheit geraubt, bevor er zu Boden getaumelt und dort in völliger Erschöpfung liegen geblieben war. Im Wachschlaf vermengten sich die letzten Geräusche des Kampfes mit den Erinnerungen des Schattens. Die Große Versammlung, auf der beschlossen worden war, den Elfen die nördlichen Wälder zu überlassen. Das Geschrei tödlich verwundeter Krieger. Flügelrauschen. Kazit'ra. Gelächter. Blut. Unmengen von Blut. Dann Stille.

„…ich bleibe dabei: wir sollten noch heute zurück nach Ilirea zurückkehren und Angrenost stürzen!" Morzan.

„Nein." Galbatorix.

„Ich verstehe dich nicht! Die Zeit ist günstig! Wir haben gesiegt!" Wieder Morzan.

Mühsam schlug Durza die Augen auf und fand sich in Gesellschaft der beiden mächtigsten Wyrdfell. Die anderen Abtrünnigen hatten sich etwas weiter abseits um ein Feuer versammelt und verarzteten ihre Wunden.

„Ich wette, Durza kann dir sagen, warum wir erst morgen zurück in die Stadt sollten. Und warum wir noch viel weniger sofort nach der Macht greifen können" meinte Galbatorix und deutete mit einem knappen Nicken des Kopfes auf den Schatten, der gerade begann sich aufzurappeln.

„Ach? Dann sage mir, Durza, _mächtiger Zauberer_, warum will unser Anführer seine besten Vorteile vertrödeln?" fragte Morzan schnippisch.

Kopfschmerzen. Nicht so schlimm wie nach der Begegnung mit der Zwergenaxt, aber ausreichend, dem Schatten die ohnehin nicht vorhandene gute Laune zu verderben. „Weil euer Anführer nicht dumm ist sondern zuerst überlegt, bevor er handelt." Nun auch noch Übelkeit. Kälte. Zittern? Durza war so sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt, dass ihm das meiste der folgenden Unterhaltung entging. Als er schließlich aufrecht stand und die beiden Männer in seiner Umgebung wieder in seine Aufmerksamkeit mit einbezog, drehte Morzan auf dem Absatz um und stürmte hinaus in die nächtliche Dunkelheit.

„Du hättest ihn nicht als ‚dumm' bezeichnen sollten, mein Freund." Galbatorix klopfte dem Schatten aufmunternd auf die Schulter und hätte ihn damit beinahe wieder zu Boden befördert.

„Das habe ich doch gar nicht…"

„Doch. Hast du. Nur nicht direkt. Aber er wird sich schon wieder fangen. Komm mit, wir haben etwas zu feiern!" Als Durza ihn immer noch verwirrt und geschwächt anblinzelte, fügte Galbatorix hinzu: „Der König der Elfen hatte es sich nicht nehmen lassen, selbst mitzukämpfen. Und von Torwec höchstpersönlich die Ohren gestutzt zu bekommen." Er lächelte stolz und deutete hinüber zu den verletzten, aber doch in ihrer Erschöpfung noch glücklich wirkenden Wyrdfell, die am Feuer saßen und zu ihnen hinüber blickten. „Unser Jüngster hat Evander getötet!"

Nun lächelte auch Durza matt. Der König der Elfen erschlagen. Die Zwerge zurück in die Berge getrieben. Der Orden der Drachenreiter zerstört. Und auf dem Thron von Broddring nur ein Schwächling, der schon lange den Lügen von Galbatorix und seinen Getreuen erlegen war. Ja, die Wyrdfell brauchten sich nicht so sehr zu beeilen, wie Morzan es wollte. Die Nachricht von der Vernichtung des Elfenheeres sollte ruhig vor ihnen in der Hauptstadt eintreffen.

Wenn der Unmut in der Bevölkerung groß genug war, würden die Bürger Ilireas selbst König Angrenost stürzen und Galbatorix auf den Thron setzen, sobald dieser zurück kehrte. Und wenn nicht… nun, es würde wenig Widerstand gegen die Machtübernahme geben. Immerhin hatten die Wyrdfell bewiesen, dass sie nicht nur in der Lage, sondern auch willens waren, die Stadt und das Reich zu beschützen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu den derzeitigen Machthabern.

Und bald würde Durza wieder sein eigener Herr sein!

In dieser Nacht saßen die Abtrünnigen (auch, Morzan, der etwas später ruhiger zurück kehrte) und der Schatten noch lange am Feuer, während über ihnen die Drachen auf die Jagd gingen.

ENDE

A/N: Ja, ich weiß. Lange habt ihr auf dieses Kapitel warten müssen, aber in mir sträubte sich irgendwie alles, diese Geschichte wirklich zu beenden. Das ist kein richtiges Ende? Jupp, stimmt. Ich hab ja schon vor einiger Zeit angedroht, die ursprüngliche Geschichte zu teilen, und hier ist für mich der sinnigste Punkt für den Einschnitt gekommen. Weiter wird es gehen in „Der Schatten des Königs" – der Titel meiner nächsten Durza-Fiction. Ich hoffe, ihr werdet mir auch hier die Stange halten, eure ergebene Silberkugel ;)


End file.
